Allow me to hate you, not to love you
by castlebeckett12th
Summary: El principio siempre es fácil, es fácil odiar, pero en algún punto empieza a complicarse, el odio deja de ser odio y comienza a ser un sentimiento intenso, dejas de ser tú mismo, de mirar por ti, nunca lo quise pero un día llegó y sentí, sentí amor, amor por ti. R.C
1. CAPÍTULO 1- LA POSIBLE TESTIGO

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTÉIS, NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA SURGIÓ DE MI ADMIRACIÓN POR ESTA SERIE.**

 **PARA SITUAROS, KATE TENDRÍA UNOS 25 AÑOS Y RICK UNOS 28**

 **CAPÍTULO 1- LA POSIBLE TESTIGO**

K- Beckett… Sí… Ahora mismo vamos para allá Espo. Josh, amor, debemos irnos, acaba de llamarme Espo, tenemos un cuerpo.

J- Luego te alcanzo.

K- ¡Eres el forense! Además había pensado en una ducha, ya sabes.

J- Eso suena mejor.

E- ¡Vaya, ya creía que no vendríais!

J- Alguna ventaja tendrá ser el nuero del jefe.

K- Al capitán le encantará saber tu opinión Davidson.

J- Ella siempre tan correcta en el trabajo.

K- ¿Qué tenemos?

E- Taylor Larsson, 18 años, tu turno Davidson.

J- Por su palidez diría que lleva muerta entre ocho y nueve horas, lo que pone la hora de la muerte entre las diez y las once de la mañana. La causa de la muerte producida por un disparo en el abdomen, acabó desangrándose lentamente entorno a la media hora. Sabré más cuando vaya al depósito.

K- ¿Algún testigo que oyera o escuchara algo? Este es un buen barrio y era temprano, así que debió usar silenciador.

E- La encontró una vecina cuando fue a tirar la basura y la vio al lado del contenedor, fue hace media hora.

K- Pide las grabaciones a tráfico puede que esa cámara nos muestre algo. Avísame con lo que tengas Josh.

J- Lo que digas amor.

K- En el trabajo soy Beckett, vamos Espo, tenemos que avisar a la familia.

K- Señora Larsson, lamento su pérdida, soy la inspectora Katherine Beckett y este es mi detective Javier Espósito.

CL- Aún no puedo creer que mi pequeña no vuelva más a casa, primero su padre y ahora ella ¿Cuándo podré verla?

K- Mañana a primera hora seré yo misma quien la avisará, me gustaría hacerle alguna pregunta.

CL- Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano.

K- ¿Sabe si su hija tenía algún enemigo, o quizás estaba metida en algún problema, dinero, drogas?

CL- No, era capitana del equipo del instituto de natación, se preparaba para los campeonatos, no tenía enemigos, aunque hace unos meses comenzó a salir con gente de clase baja, desde que lo dejó con su novio dio un cambio pero una noche la vi fumando pero se quedó ahí, pasó la noche llorando y me pidió perdón, dijo que lo hacía por intentar integrarse de nuevo.

K- ¿Le dijo que hacía allí, le comentó algo?

CL- Iba a comprarse ropa, tenía una fiesta a la noche, no… no sé.

K- Es suficiente, muchas gracias Claudia, la llamaremos en cuanto sepamos algo.

CL- Dele justicia a mi niña, no merecía eso.

K- No dude que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano. Este es mi número, si recuerda algo, lo más mínimo que le dijera hágamelo saber, mañana pasaremos a recoger datos y pruebas del cuarto de su hija.

E- Kate, Josh al teléfono.

K- ¿Qué tienes para mí? Dame una buena noticia, acabo de hablar con su madre.

J- Princesa debes venir a buscar tu recompensa, tengo algo que te alegrará el día.

K- Ahora mismo bajo.

K- Hey! Dime ¿qué es lo que tenías? ¿Josh?

En ese momento noté como me agarraba por la espalda y conseguía sorprenderme.

K- ¡Josh! Me has asustado.

J- ¿Qué tal la mejor inspectora de la última década?

K- Bueno, seguiré siendo la mejor si un forense me dejara terminar mi trabajo.

J- Vaya… ya te dejo.

K- Josh, ya sabes que no me gusta mezclar las cosas, hay normas claras en el cuerpo, nada de relaciones entre compañeros, no es que.

J- Olvídalo ¿sí?

K- Vamos no quiero que discutamos.

J- A veces parece que te sobro aquí, como esta mañana con Espo, parecía que no me querías ahí, puedo volver a mi empresa si quieres, si esto nos va a afectar.

K- ¡Hey! No… fui yo quien te recomendé a mi padre, perdóname, no sé qué me ocurre pero no lo tengas en cuenta. ¿Me perdonas?

J- No sé.

K- Aaah, ya sé por dónde vas.

Le abracé por el cuello para acercarme a él y volví a preguntarle consiguiendo que negara con la cabeza, así que me acerqué más, dándole un tímido beso - ¿y ahora?- bueno… - entonces decidí profundizar más el beso entre risas.

K- Te quiero.

J- Vaya detective, rompiendo las normas, ufff es toda una delincuente, debería darle parte al capitán.

K- Si quieres conservar tus piernas más te vale no hablar.

J- Ahí está mi chica y ahora sí, ven te diré lo que he descubierto.

K- Soy toda oídos.

J- He encontrado esto, es una herida post-morten, es una especie de símbolo, la arma homicida es una 9mm, no tiene signos de agresión, pero mantuvo relaciones poco antes de su muerte

K- No menciones nada delante de la madre mañana, prepárala, iré a ver las grabaciones, espero que demos con algo.

K- Me voy señor Davidson.

J- Adiós Señorita Beckett.

K- ¿Algo nuevo Ryan?

R- Ya tenemos las grabaciones pero por ahora no hay nada, es como si el asesino supiera donde estaban las cámaras y tuvimos suerte si puede decirse así, hay una testigo, es una niña, ahí detrás del contenedor.

K- Mándame el vídeo, así podré repasarlo en casa, cuatro ojos hacen más que dos solos.

R- Hecho jefa.

E- Al fin he encontrado algo de interés. Este era su novio, Gregor Turner, fichado por violencia a un oficial, robo y maltrato a su exnovia, al igual que sus otros dos amigos.

K- La chica fue violada, tráelos, quizás fueron ellos.

-¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? No pensamos hablar sin la presencia de un abogado, así que por muy buena que estés nos largamos, aunque siempre puedes buscarme guapa.

K- ¿Quieres un abogado Jayden? Entonces puedo deducir que ocultas algo, bien.

JA- ¿De qué se me acusa si puedo saberlo?

K- Tengo entendido que conocías a la señorita Larsson?

JA- Sí, y mis amigos también qué tiene de malo eso ahora.

K- ¿Seguíais juntos?

JA- ¡Claro que no! Esa puta se acostaba con otro y ya no quería nada.

K- ¿Sabes quién es?

JA- Si lo supiera le daría el pésame por la joyita que se lleva.

K- ¿Y vosotros sabéis quién era?

Samuel- ¡No! Pero Taylor era bastante fácil no me extraña, puede ser cualquiera.

K- Jeremy ¿y tú?

Je- ¿Qu.. qué?

K- ¿Qué si sabías con quién mantenía la Señorita Larsson una relación?

JA- Jeremy no contestes colega esto es absurdo, ¿por qué estamos contestando?

K- La Señorita Larsson fue encontrada anoche, desangrada, a causa de una 9mm, acabo de pedir una orden de registro pero supongo que no encontraré nada ¿verdad Jayden?

JA- Supones bien.

K- ¿Jeremy? Le noto nervioso.

JA- No, él está bien, hemos hablado, nos vamos guapa.

K- ¿Dónde estabais esta mañana?

JA- Durmiendo.

K- ¿Alguien puede corroborar que estuvieseis durmiendo a la mañana?

JA- Sé que te encantaría haber sido tú, pero si quieres puedes comprobar mis sábanas preciosa.

K- No dudes que allí estaré, pero para detenerte. ¿Quieres decirnos algo Jeremy?

Je- ¿Está, está muerta de verdad?

K- Sí, ¿sabes algo?

Je- Era, era conmigo con quien estaba anoche Taylor.

JA- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te follabas a mi ex?

Je- Estábamos enamorados, no puedo creer que haya muerto, además tú lo sabías sé que nos pillaste. Espero que no tengas nada que ver, sabes que lo del dinero se arreglaría.

JA- Cállate imbécil.

K- ¿Qué dinero?

Je- Jayden la amenazó, consiguió 3000 dólares pero se metió en un lío…

JA- ¡Mentira!

Je- Sólo espero que no tengas nada que ver Jayden o no te lo perdonaría.

JA- Yo no maté a tu puta, puedes estar tranquilo, pero debes saber que se acostaba conmigo y Samuel, te usó imbécil, quería ganarse tu confianza, yo le pedí que lo hiciera, necesitaba saber de qué bando estabas, creía que eras un topo.

Tengo coartada al igual que vosotros, además llevaba sin verla más de un mes, ya no me servía por eso seguía a tu lado para abastecerse.

Je- ¡Eres un mentiroso!

JA- No puedo fiarme de nadie, sabes que no me ensuciaría las manos.

K- No hace falta ensuciarse las manos, pudiste contratar a alguien.

JA- Tengo la conciencia tranquila.

K- Podéis iros y gracias por la información, sí quizás sí debisteis tomar un abogado.

JA- ¿No me das un besito de despedida?

K- Largo.

E- ¿Crees que fue él?

K- No creo, es demasiado inteligente como para mancharse las manos, pero sé que oculta algo, pide la orden, así investigaremos más, si le pillamos el negocio de drogas le podremos mantener más tiempo e incluso hacer un trato. Es tarde vayamos a descansar, ya no podremos hacer nada hasta tener la orden. Descansad.

E Y R- ¡Igualmente jefa!

J- Estaba deseando llegar a casa, ha sido un día agotador, la verdad.

K- Estamos estancados, hay una niña de unos cinco años como testigo, aún no tenemos sospechoso principal, sin duda ha sido agotador, hacía meses que no teníamos un caso así.

J- Comamos algo y así descansas, mañana lo verás con otros ojos.

J- Vamos Kate deja ya ese vídeo, lo has visto como tres veces.

K- Hay algo, lo sé, nunca me equivoco, debemos encontrarla antes de que olvide cualquier dato, pero cómo.

J- Debe ser heredera de una gran fortuna.

K- ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

J- No cualquiera entra en el _Stuyvesant High School,_ reconocería ese uniforme a metros de distancia, han pasado casi nueve años y aún llevan ese uniforme.

K- ¡Eres un genio! Mañana iremos al centro a hablar con la niña, ahora sí que acepto ese masaje.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 - ALÉJATE

**CAPÍTULO 2- ALÉJATE**

 **Antes de nada gracias por leer, empecé esta historia hace poco, creo que es algo distinto y que puede dar mucho de sí, espero que sigan leyendo y no olviden dejar su RW!**

 **GRACIAS POR EL APOYO RECIBIDO, Y KATERIN939 ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE HAYA ENGANCHADO EL FIC.**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior…_**

 _J- No cualquiera entra en el Stuyvesant High School, reconocería ese uniforme a metros de distancia, han pasado casi nueve años y aún llevan ese uniforme._

 _K- ¡Eres un genio! Mañana iremos al centro a hablar con la niña, ahora sí que acepto ese masaje._

 _…_

K- Buenos días, tenía una cita con el Sr. Brook.

-Sí, deber ser la detective Beckett, un momento… Sr Brook, tengo en la entrada a la inspectora Kate Beckett, ¿la hago pasar?

-Sí, no parará hasta conseguirlo, hazla pasar.

-Primer pasillo a la izquierda.

K- Gracias.

K- Señor Brook, inspectora Kate Beckett.

B- Siéntese por favor y para qué me necesita.

K- Ayer, ayer se cometió un asesinato y revisando las imágenes de seguridad, hemos descubierto una testigo, que según lo indicado su uniforme coincide con este centro.

Me gustaría hablar con la niña, a su edad pasadas las 72 h puede haber olvidado detalles, así que me gustaría hablar con la niña, aunque antes necesitaría su ficha.

B- Señorita, los padres no se gastan casi un cuarto de millón en este centro por colaborar, lo hacen porque quieren confidencialidad con respecto a sus hijos, así que si no posee una orden, no podré permitir que acceda a la niña, ahora tengo una reunión.

K- Por supuesto.

Mierda… mierda, cuando al fin lo teníamos necesito una puta orden y seguramente hasta dentro de tres días no la tengamos y eso servirá con el director, pero luego estaban los padres, tenían pinta de estirados y dudo que estuviesen dispuestos, ya pensaré algo en casa.

-¡VAAAYA! ¡ESO SON UNAS ESPOSAS!

K- ¿Perdón?

-¡ALAAA, ERES POLI! De mayor quiero ser como tú y matar a los malos como Batman.

K- Para eso debes estudiar mucho, y estoy segura que Batman debe estar temblando de saber que quieres ser poli, porque le quitarás el trabajo. ¿y cómo se llama el sucesor de Batman?

C- Collin Truck, pero no puedes decirle a nadie, mi identidad debe ser un secreto.

K- Por supuesto- no dudé en guiñarle un ojo- ¿Querrías ayudarme y ser detective de la NYPD?

C-¡SII!

K- Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a esta niña, pero debe ser un secreto entre nosotros ¿vale?

C- Es Alexis Castle, es de 1º, es un año más pequeña que yo, ella tiene seis, aunque a su papá no le gustará, mamá dice que el Señor Castle es muy protector aunque esté como el queso,¿qué significa eso? ¿Eso es que huele raro y tiene agujeritos como los quesos de los dibus?

K- No, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás, pero no deberías decirle a papá lo que piensa mamá del Señor Castle. ¿Dónde está la clase?

C- Es esa la de la puerta roja, ahora están con la Señorita Jenny, de mayor me casaré con ella, y dejará a su novio policía.

K- ¿Jenny? ¿Rubia, alta de ojos claros?

C- ¡SÍ!

K- Gracias Collin y recuerda será nuestro secreto.

El día definitivamente va mejorando, sería más fácil sacar a la niña de clase si era Jenny la profesora, nos conocíamos de algunos eventos, en definitiva, podría mantener una conversación con la niña.

J- ¿Kate? ¿Kate Beckett?

K- Sí, vengo por un caso me gustaría hablar con uno de tus pequeños alumnos.

J- Si has llegado hasta aquí supongo que el Señor Brook lo habrá permitido, así que ¿con quién quieres hablar?

K- Castle… Alexis Castle.

J- Voy a presentarte antes a los chicos, les dará más confianza.

¡Clase! Tenemos una visita, se llama Katherine Beckett y trabaja con la policía, después de estudiar mucho ha conseguido ser la mejor en su trabajo, así que ya sabéis si queréis ser los mejores tenéis que trabajar mucho y estudiar mucho.

Alexis te importaría acompañar a la señorita Beckett a la sala de descanso, Kate, tienes diez minutos hasta que acabe la clase, acompáñala fuera, ah y Kate, ve con cuidado, Alexis es especial, ella…

K- Tranquila, sé de sobra tratar con niños, he sido canguro muchos años.

Nos sentamos en una sala acogedora, al menos al estar en este lugar y no en la comisaría la haría sentir más segura

K- Tranquila Alexis, no has hecho nada malo, me ha dicho un pajarito que sacas las mejores notas de la clase, debes ser muy inteligente.

Al -…

K- A mí lo que más me gusta es leer e ir al parque a correr ¿y a ti?

Al- Estar con papá, ¿puedo irme ya?

K- ¡Ya sé de qué te conozco! Hace una noche te vi en una calle del Bronx – En ese instante la niña empalideció- ¿qué hacías allí?

Al- Qui… quiero irme.

K- ¿Qué viste Alexis? Necesito que me lo digas, es muy importante para atrapar al malo.

Al- Yo… - Comenzó a soltar una lágrima, quizás fui muy brusca, mierda.

K-Hey… pequeña, tranquila, no pasa nada, olvídalo. – Intenté acercarme a ella pero se hizo un ovillo en el sofá.

Al- Papi….

K- No llores más ¿sí?, una niña guapa como tú no puede perder su sonrisa.

Mientras en el despacho del director…

R- ¿Me puede decir dónde diablos está mi hija?

B- Se… Señor Castle, la señorita Alexis debe estar en el baño, jugando, no sé.

R- Mi hija es un puñetero reloj, así que ¡dígame dónde está!

B- Voy a llamar a la clase, quizás se quedó trabajando y no se dio cuenta, lamento esta situación Señor Castle.

R- Arréglelo.

B- No, no contestan, no sé nada de la niña desde… mierda.

R-¡¿Qué ocurre?!

B- Hace una media hora vino una detective pidiendo hablar con su hija, quizás, quizás está hablando con ella.

R- ¡¿Con una policía?! ¿¡Con permiso de quién?!

B- No le di permiso pero parecía desesperada y seguramente fue eso, deben estar en la sala de descanso, en unos minutos le traeré a su hija.

R- ¡No! Iré yo.

B- Si es así no dude que la demandaremos, a ella y a su comisaría.

R- ¡Alexis!

B- Mierda…

Al- ¡Papi!

R- Ven aquí mi vida, ya está no llores más, ya ha pasado, papá está aquí.

Al- Quiero ir a casa.

R- Ya vamos amor, pero no llores más.

Al- Me hizo recordar cosas feas, papá, no, no quiero.

R- Eso se acabó, siempre estaré contigo, tengo que hablar con la detective un segundo calabaza, quédate con el señor Brook.

Cerró la puerta sin delicadeza, esperando que me levantase y me girase, vaya, ya entiendo por qué la madre de Collin decía que estaba como el queso.

R- ¡Quién se cree usted para interrogar a mi hija sin mi supervisión ni la del director, es una menor! ¡No sabe con quién se está enfrentando! Sólo tenía que pedirle declaración y yo mismo me habría encargado de conseguirle esa información.

K- ¿Me está amenazando? Y perdone que le diga es verdad que no sé quién es pero usted no es policía, no puede llevar a cabo una interrogación.

R- A su capitán no le gustaría ver esto, detective…

K- Beckett, Katherine Beckett.

R- Aprecio a Jim, aléjese de mi hija y no tomaré medidas.

Le agarré del brazo –Por favor, su hija es una pieza clave, déjeme hablar con ella, fue testigo.

R- ¿Qué? ¿Testigo de qué?

K- Su hija fue testigo la pasada noche de un asesinato en el Bronx.

R- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Qué diablos hacia mi hija ahí?! Meredith, no puedo creer que dejase allí a la niña, esto es el colmo.

K- Piénselo, por favor, su hija es la pieza clave, serán unos minutos.

R- Mi hija está temblando inspectora, mi hija se despierta cada noche con pesadillas por culpa… No sé porque hablo con usted de esto, dale recuerdos a su padre.

-En comisaría-

JB: ¡Katherine! ¡A mi despacho!

K: ¿Sí capitán?

JB: ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Podías habernos buscado la ruina, menos mal que Rick no tiene tiempo para estas cosas y me aprecia.

K: ¿Por qué le temes quién es ese tipo?

JB: ¿Tipo? Da gracias a que no te suspendo, antes de ir a por alguien deberías conocerlo, así que ve a casa y llévate estos informes para conocer a ese tipo como tú lo llamas.

Llegué a casa, cogí el portátil y cogí el informe, veamos quien es ese tal Rick Castle, para ser admirado por el mismo Jim Beckett.

Richard Edgard Castle, 28 años, Nacido en Nueva York un 4 de marzo de 1988, condecorado con la Medalla de Honor de los EEUU, por su actuación en la llamada **_Operación Lanza de Neptuno_** , o más conocida por acabar con Bin Laden, tras el éxito de la operación fue nombrado Comandante Jefe de las Fuerzas armadas americanas.

Separado de su mujer con la que concibió a su única hija, Alexis Castle, de tan sólo seis años.

Espero no haberla cagado tanto como para que no quiera colaborar, le he subestimado, por Dios le dije que no sabría conseguirme la información y dirigió la mayor hazaña de la historia de América, ya la has vuelto a joder Kate.

Recordé entonces su mirada, triste, apagada, a pesar de tenerlo todo, dinero, una hermosa hija, un buen puesto de trabajo y ser reconocido por América.

Hablé con mi padre, necesitaba contactar con él y pedirle perdón y ayuda para conseguir la información o jamás cerraríamos el caso.

R- ¿Sí?

K- Soy la detective Katherine Beckett, comandante.

R- Vaya, veo que has hablado con tu padre.

K- Señor, lamento mi actuación, espero no haberle hecho daño a la pequeña me cegué y perdí de vista que apenas es una niña de seis años, lo lamento.

R- Hace unas horas no entendía por qué la consideraban la mejor inspectora, es en este momento cuando lo está demostrando, ¿Qué deseaba?

K- ¿Podría conseguirme esa información? Es la única pista que tenemos, por favor.

R- Deje que pase un día, aún está sensible, por la pérdida de detalles no se preocupe, Alexis recuerda cada instante de su vida, pero si le pediría que el interrogatorio fuera en casa, Alexis es muy reacia a los desconocidos, la comisaría sería más violento aún.

K- ¡Sí, sí por supuesto! ¿Mañana a la tarde?

R- Le mandaré mi dirección a este teléfono, pediría discreción.

K- Cuente con ello y muchas gracias Señor.

R- No me las dé aún. Hasta mañana detective.

-Josh acababa de entrar en el apartamento-

J- ¿Con quién hablabas amor?

K- Con el padre de la testigo, Rick Castle.

J- ¿No fue el de la Operación Lanza de Neptuno?

K- ¿Todos lo sabíais menos yo?

J- Seguro que intentó ligar contigo, el comandante tiene una fama un tanto peculiar, no me gusta, irá mañana a comisaría.

K- Sí él irá a comisaría… ¿Vamos a dormir?

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! ESPERO OS ESTÉ GUSTANDO! PARECE QUE YA HA HABIDO UN PRIMER ENCUENTRO PERO VEREMOS LA HISTORIA DETRÁS DE ALEXIS Y RICK Y COMO AFECTARÁ A KATE, POR NO DECIR QUE UNA PRIMERA MENTIRA A JOSH …**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3- DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ

**CAPÍTULO 3 – DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ**

 **(POV RICK)**

J- ¿Hoy va ese engreído a comisaría no?

KB- Tranquilo Josh, él estará como tutor legal de la niña, no intervendrá, te noto celoso.

J- ¿Celoso, yo? Vamos, ese es un panoli.

KB- Ya…

J- No olvides que hoy cenamos con tus padres, te esperaré a las nueve en comisaría, iré a recogerte.

KB- Aquí nos veremos amor.

J- Ya le diré a los chicos que le tengan vigilado.

-EN CASA DE RICK-

R- Lexi, en unos minutos llegará la policía del otro día, quiere hacerte unas preguntas acerca de lo que viste, en cualquier momento puedes parar si no te sientes bien.

Al- ¿Por qué? Papi, no quiero hacerlo.

R- No te preocupes princesa, ahora disfruta de tu baño, yo te protegeré.

Al- Papá…

R- Dime amor.

Al- ¿Puedo mañana ir al cumple de Lisa? Habrá niños y piscina y castillo hinchable.

R- Podemos ir cerca de las nueve, ¿qué te parece?

Al- Quería ir a bañarme con los demás niños, y jugar al sol, pero no importa.

R- Es peligroso, ya lo sabes.

Al- Lo sé, pero quería intentarlo.

Se me partía el corazón al ver como mi hija que tan sólo tenía seis añitos y no podía ir a las fiestas de sus amigas, por culpa de esos desgraciados.

R- ¿Qué tal si me haces un hueco y nos bañamos juntos?

Al- ¡Siii!

Rápidamente me desvestí para bañarme junto a mi princesa antes de que llegara la detective, sin duda alguna no cambiaría por nada del mundo estos momentos junto a mi pequeña, a ella es a la única mujer a la que se lo perdonaría todo.

Al- Papá, tú cuándo tuviste tu primera novia.

R- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta renacuajo?

Al- Paaa… no me digas eso, sabes que no me gusta.

R- ¿Debo preocuparme o matar a alguien? – Levanté la ceja mientras pienso en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, mi niña ya me pregunta por los chicos y yo sólo puedo tener celos.

Al- ¡Responde!

R- No sé Lex, no lo recuerdo.

Al- ¿Y cómo sabes que te gusta un chico?

R- Pues no sé, cuando me gusta una chica el corazón anda muy muy deprisa y hablas como un tonto. Pero recuerda que tenemos una promesa, tú eres mi chica.

Al- Claro, pero yo sí puedo tener más chicos, pero tú no, tú eres mío.

R- ¿Y cómo se llama ese afortunado?

Al- Erik Mcgregor- Se tapó la cara sonrojada y no pude evitar sonreír-

R- Me has hecho daño pequeña.

Al- Papi, tú me tienes a mí, es mi mejor amigo pero me ha dicho que los súper amigos se llaman novios que se lo dijo su hermana mayor, así que somos novios y súper amigos.

R- Ya decía yo que no me querías tanto. Sólo espero que el que tenga la suerte, me bastaría con que al que le entregues tu amor llegue a quererte sólo la mitad que yo pequeña, espero que tarde mucho en llegar ese día, porque tengo miedo a que te vayas.

Al- Papi yo sólo te quiero a ti, no tengas miedo porque mis besos son todos para ti.

R- Ven aquí renacuajo, es hora de salir del baño, ven que te quite el traje.

Me anudé una toalla en la cintura para ayudarla a secarse pero en ese instante sonó el timbre, debía ser la inspectora.

R- Lex, necesito que no salgas de aquí hasta que yo venga vale, iré a abrir la puerta, recuerda no salgas.

Al- Sí…

R- Ahora vengo.

Me dispuse rápidamente a ponerme unos pantalones y una camisa que llevaba semiabierta por las prisas.

K- Hola Señor.

R- Pase detective, lamento la tardanza estaba en el baño junto a mi hija, en unos segundos bajamos, tengo que ayudarla, siéntese en el sofá.

K- Parece ser que la pequeña se ha adelan…. tado. –Mierda, mierda, la ha visto. - ¡¿Qué le pasa a la niña?!

R- Lexi, te dije que te quedaras arriba.

Al- Yo, yo no podía ponerme el pijama y vine a buscarte. Lo siento.

R- Ven aquí, tranquila amor, ella no te hará nada.

Al- Me mira como ellos papi… como esos niños malos, a ella también le doy miedo. –Antes de que pudiera hablar, ella se acercó a la niña hasta ponerse a su altura-

K- Hey, no pequeña, no te tengo miedo, ¿sabes una cosa? Eres la niña más bonita que he visto nunca, y los polis nunca podemos mentir.

Al- ¿De verdad?

K- Palabra de policía y antigua Scout.

Al- ¡¿Fuiste Scout?!

K- Conseguí rellenar mi banda de méritos.

Al- Alaaaa.

K- Ya está, ya tienes tu pijama puesto, por qué no esperas en el sofá tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar antes. – La detective me buscó con la mirada y me encontró apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, estaba tenso, mirando el vacío y me fijé en mi pequeña, no pude evitar recordar que casi la pierdo aquel día-

K- Me debe una explicación.

R- ¿Perdón?

K- Sí, no me iré de aquí sin saber por qué el cuerpo de su hija presenta

R- Acabemos con las preguntas cuánto antes, mi hija debe acostarse en unas horas. Recuerde que porque acceda a hablar con usted no quiere decir que sea de mi agrado inspectora.

K- No pretendía serlo, pero no se preocupe si no lo hace usted ya me enteraré.

La inspectora se sentó en frente de mi hija y de mí que no dejaba de mirarla fríamente, atento a cualquier comentario o gesto que pudiera incomodar a mi niña. Si ella se creía una experta en interrogatorios no sabe con quién ha topado.

K- Alexis, necesito hacerte unas preguntas ¿vale? Pero si no te acuerdas o no quieres responder, no hace falta, pararemos unos minutos o lo que necesites, pero es necesario que lo hagas, gracias a ti encontraremos al malo.

Al- Vale.

K- ¿Qué hacías allí pequeña, qué hacías hace dos noches y a esa hora en el Bronx?

Al-Fui con mamá de compras y me perdí y cuándo la busqué no estaba, no sé cómo llegué allí pero quería llegar a casa y entonces vi a una mujer gritar, me asusté y me escondí, luego salió un hombre corriendo y se metió en un coche negro, llevaba un cuchillo, corrí hasta que me encontré con mi profe y me llevó con papá.

K- Tranquila, ya ha pasado, lo has hecho muy bien, ¿podrías describirlo?

Al- Era alto, no sé, llevaba un tatu en la mano y era rubio.

K- ¿Rubio? ¿Era este hombre Alexis?

Al- ¡Sí era ese!

K- Gracias Alexis, eres fantástica.

R- Es hora de irse detective.

K- Comandante, me debe una explicación.

R- No le debo nada, respete la privacidad de mi hija, bastante tiene con vivir día a día con ello.

K- ¿¡Tiene el cuerpo quemado?!

No dudé en alejarla tomándola del brazo hacia la puerta.

R- Cállese la niña podría oírla, ahora váyase de aquí.

K- Sabes de sobra que sería incapaz de hacerle daño a la niña así que deje de mirarme así, ¿no quiere contármelo? Bien, pero eso significa que oculta algo o más bien no quiere recordarlo, vaya… le he hecho callar, veo que no voy muy desencaminada, tuvo que ser por su culpa, es eso, usted no se lo hizo pero en parte tuvo culpa, por algo que hizo, ¿ve? Si quiere puedo averiguarlo.

R- Váyase- No pude evitar quitarle la mirada, dolía, aún dolía demasiado, pero debía ocultarlo, he hablado antes de esto, pero con ella, su mirada tan transparente me cautivaba- Sí tiene razón, por una parte fue mi culpa, y lo peor es que cada vez que miro a mi hija recuerdo aquel puñetero día, en el que me comunicaron que mi hija

SP- Señor Castle ¿ocurre algo? – Menos mal que en ese instante entró el Señor Porter a casa, al que considero mi padre, comenzó siendo mi sicólogo cuando me alisté y hoy en día puedo decir que es en la única persona a la que le confío la vida de mi hija, si no llega a entrar le habría contado todo, no sé qué tienes inspectora, pero menos mal que esta es la última vez que nos veremos.

R- Nada, la señorita ya se iba.

K- Ahora entiendo por qué es así, insensible, frío, no debería guardarlo para dentro se pudrirá por dentro.

R- De acuerdo, hasta nunca.

Me apoyé en la puerta y miré a Porter.

SP- ¿Es la inspectora de la que me hablaste?

R- La misma.

SP- La misma que casi consigue hacer lo que yo sólo he conseguido, hacerte hablar de Alexis.

R- Es odiosa, no puedo con la gente así entrometida, es una cría, se cree que todo el mundo debe responder ante ella, que es capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa, pero la vida le demostrará que no es indestructible y a veces toca rendirse.

SP- Vaya, me recuerda a ese joven que conocí, es igualita a ti por eso lo rechazas.

R- No he pedido opinión.

SP- Puedo volver mañana.

R- Lo, lo lamento, te llamé para saber si podías llevar mañana a Lexis al colegio, tengo cita con su doctor tiene la próxima intervención en menos de un mes.

SP- Claro, sin problema.

R- Es tarde quédate a cenar, a Alexis le hará ilusión. Lexis mira quien vino.

Al- Tío Porter!

-KATE EN EL COCHE-

K- Mierda, mierda Josh debe estar ya en comisaría, espero que no pregunte a los chicos o sabrá que le mentí.

-EN COMISARÍA-

E- Hey bro! ¿Hoy no es tu día libre?

J- Sí, pero he venido a por Kate tenemos cena con sus padres, dónde está.

E- Debe estar al llegar de casa de la testigo.

J- ¿¡Qué?!

E- Sí, anoche habló con el comandante y consiguió una cita en su casa con él, tu chica es impresionante.

J- No lo puedo creer.

K- Hey…

J- ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que has estado en casa de ese tipo? Sabes que no me gusta, en un desgraciado, seguro que se te tiró encima.

K- ¿¡Quién te crees que soy?!

J- ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

K- Para evitar esto, por dios Josh no puedo creer que estés pensando eso, no sé quién de los dos tiene menos sentido ahora.

J- Es que ese tipo me da mala espina.

K- Creía que confiabas en mí.

J- Y lo hago pero no en él.

K- ¿Se ha pasado tu ataque de celos? Si te sirve es un imbécil pero tengo la declaración de la niña y ha identificado al sospechoso fue su exnovio. Caso resuelto.

J- Vamos a la cena.

K- Vamos, -se acercó para susurrarle- espero que sepas compensarme este mal trago.

J- Esta noche seré todo tuyo.

K- Más te vale forense, mi madre debe estar preocupada, menos mal que te adora o serías hombre muerto, no hay algo más que le moleste que la impuntualidad.

Jo- Hija, ya era hora de vuestra llegada, sacaré la cena.

K- Caso cerrado al fin.

JB- Doy gracias a que después de todo Castle permitiese que tomáramos declaración a la pequeña.

K- ¿Sabes si a la pequeña le pasó algo? Era muy tímida, no sé.

JB- No, supongo que será la edad, pero esa niña es muy inteligencia.

J- Jo, este lenguado está increíble, esta receta familiar debes pasármela algún día.

Jo- Cuenta con ello Joshi.

K- Es tarde, deberíamos irnos, estoy agotada.

JO Y JB- Adiós chicos.

-EN CASA DE KATE-

No podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama, de pensar en la pequeña, así que me puse la camisa que horas antes le había arrancado a Josh y fui al despacho.

Me senté frente al ordenador y busqué información acerca de la pequeña, pero no había resultados, ni un artículo, nada, parecía borrado del mapa, era raro, pero él tenía contactos supongo que con dinero y la persona adecuada puedes hacer que nadie se entere que tu hija tiene el cuerpo calcinado, esa es la clave, claro, puse en el buscador 'tipos de quemaduras', por lo que vi, no podía deberse a quemaduras por fuego, esta, esta imagen si se parece a las marcas de la pequeña, dios mío, no puede ser…

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **AVANCE DEL PRÓX. CAP.**

 **SP- ¿Qué quiere señorita?**

 **K- Busco al comandante Castle, debo hablar con él, me debe una explicación.**

 **SP- No se encuentra.**

 **K- Dígale que he venido.**

 **SP- ¡Espere! Vayamos al bar de aba- en ese instante llegó Rick-**

 **R- ¿¡Qué demonios hace usted aquí?!**

 **Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su opinión es importante para mí GRACIAS!**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 - CONOCIÉNDOTE

**CAPÍTULO 4 – CONOCIÉNDOTE**

No había podido despegarme un segundo de ella, con la llegada de la detective habían vuelto las pesadillas, aún puedo verla toda herida, espero que algún día sepa perdonarme, puede que ahora no sea consciente pero juro que me dejaré hasta el último dólar hasta que vuelvas a ser como antes, ya no tenía lágrimas, era incapaz de sentir, ojalá todo fuera distinto, cambiaría todas las medallas por tu seguridad.

Pero nada puede cambiar, al menos volvemos a ser tú y yo nada más, esa detective no volverá y si lo hace hablaré con su superior, Porter tenía razón, la odio por ser tan parecida a mí, bueno al que era antes, al seguro, al que mantenía la fe en todo momento, el que creía tener una vida perfecta, pero a la vez insensato por no darse cuenta del peligro al que estaba sumido, puedo verme en la fuerza de sus ojos, es mi viva imagen y eso me atormenta.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mis labios, la primera vez que la vi pensé lo que hubiera hecho años atrás, quizás me hubiera acercado a persuadirla de acompañarme a la cama, bueno, no, el Richard de hace un par de años lo hubiera conseguido con una sonrisa y cuatro palabras, lo peor, es que el instinto no lo he perdido, sé que la detective sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa pero eso aún no lo sabe, ni lo sabrá, ahora sólo puedo permitirme pensar en mi niña y en lo que ocurrió, no voy a permitir que nadie más sufra por mi culpa, no si está en mi mano evitarlo, no podría pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Aún queda un resquicio de lo que fui en momentos como los de anoche en la bañera, donde se para el tiempo, donde vuelvo a creerme invencible cuando la veo sonreír, me vuelvo niño, y seguirá así mientras estemos los dos.

Como desearía parar el tiempo y estar jugando con ella eternamente, pero a cada minuto siento que te haces más mayor, pero por mucho que pase el tiempo mi niña siempre serás tú, no permitiré que te separen de mí un momento, que rompan tus sueños, lucharé por ti hasta mi último aliento.

Me dirigí al sótano, desde lo ocurrido no quise volver, allí guardaba mis condecoraciones y mi uniforme junto a fotos, por no decir de las fotos de esos desgraciados que estaban entre cuatro paredes, sin ventanas, y fueron encontrados casualmente sometidos a torturas y declarándose terroristas, aún recuerdo el primer día que fui a verlos pudrirse entre esas cuatro paredes y así será hasta el día de sus muertes, será mejor irme a dormir o al menos intentarlo, mañana será otro día.

-EN CASA DE KATE-

K- No puede ser… Pobre Alexis, dios mío.

J- Amor, ¿qué haces a las tres de la mañana de un domingo?

K- Nada simplemente redactaba el papeleo, así los chicos pueden ir a por el asesino y yo puedo descansar.

J- ¿Katherine Beckett un día sin ir a trabajar?

K- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

J- Para que tú faltes una sola hora debe haber algo mucho más importante, sólo pido que no sea lo que creo.

K- ¿Qué?

J- Dime que no está relacionado en el gran Richard Castle.

K- No, no exactamente.

J- Kate, déjalo, podría arruinarte la carrera con una sola llamada.

K- Eso lo dices porque no has visto a su hija, Josh estaba, está llena de…

J- No, no lo quiero saber, debo salir de aquí, volveré cuando dejes de investigar al engreído ese.

K- ¿Por qué le tienes esa manía? Es cierto que es un poco imbécil pero no sé.

J- Estudiamos juntos, bueno técnicamente él debería estar en dos cursos superiores pero suspendió, era el típico chico rebelde de la clase, el mayor, el que fumaba y bebía, al que traía a las chicas locas, era insufrible, yo era el empollón y siempre estaba ensañado conmigo, ya sabes, eso de culo de vaso, cuatro ojos, yo estaba por esa época encandilado con Meredith, éramos mejores amigos, estábamos en la fiesta de graduación, la invité a venir conmigo y aceptó, pero entonces apareció en medio del baile el señorito, con smoking y la pajarita suelta y mientras ella me enviaba a por más bebida él aprovechaba para acercarse, lo que viene siendo un completo capullo, pero a todo cerdo le llega su san Martín, sé de lo que hablo amor.

K- Bueno…-Le abracé por el cuello y le quité las gafas- Tienes suerte de que me gusten los cuatro ojos, y más si están así de cachas, te da un aire a Clark Kent.

J- Era como Jamie Dornan, sólo le hacía falta miraros para teneros en la palma de su mano.

K- Superman puedes estar tranquilo que conmigo esas miradas furtivas no funcionan.

J- ¿Me dejas tu teléfono? Eee… debo buscar información.

K- Sí, claro, toma.

J- He de irme a trabajar, no te metas en muchos líos, si no, siempre puedes llamar a Clark Kent.

K- Anda tonto.

-EN CASA DE RICK-

R- Debo irme ya renacuajo, el tío Porter te llevará al colegio ¿vale?, papá debe ir a un sitio.

Al- ¿A dónde vas?

R- Voy a una reunión, no te preocupes volveré antes para ir a recogerte, que te vaya bien el día.

Al- ¿Volverás no?

R- Te lo prometo, siempre.

SP- Vamos Lexi, se nos hace tarde.

-UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE-

SP- ¿¡Qué diablos hace usted aquí?! El señor Castle vendrá en cualquier momento y no le gusta su presencia.

K- Por favor.

SP- ¿Qué quiere señorita?

K- Busco al comandante Castle, me debe una explicación.

SP- No se encuentra.

K- ¿Puedo esperarle? Es urgente.

SP- Vayamos al bar de abajo.

K- ¿Por qué hace esto?

SP- Prefiero ser yo quién conteste, así le ahorraré al señorito el mal trago.

K- Está bien – En ese instante sonó la puerta-

R- ¿Qué diablos hace usted aquí?

K- Yo, yo.

SP- Tranquilo, se le olvidó el cuaderno de notas, se lo devolví ya, debo irme, la acompañaré abajo, tranquilo, ya no molestará más.

R- Eso espero…

\- EN EL BAR-

K- ¿Por qué ha hacho eso? Creía que me iba a delatar.

SP- Usted quería respuestas y yo se las daré.

Sonó mi teléfono, parece que era una notificación, vaya momento más inoportuno, lo saqué pero no había nada, supongo que ha sido un error.

K- ¿A cambio de qué?

SP- A cambio de que no permitas que él te aleje.

K- Está bien, pero el engreído de su amigo podría haberlo hecho también, es odioso, no sé cómo esa niña puede ser tan dulce y más después de lo que ese malnacido debió hacerle.

SP- ¿¡Crees que fue él?!

K- ¿Quién si no?

SP- Sabes, él no es como imaginas, ni mucho menos, es más como tú, yo también opiné como tú cuando le conocí, soy su sicólogo, lo vi como un chiquillo, que si no ganaba se echaba a llorar y siempre se creía el gran triunfador, pero sabes, en el fondo valía, con tan sólo veinte años se alistó, y a pesar de su soberbia se enfrentó con la injusticia, es verdad que es algo arrogante, era un golfo y acaba presumiendo de ser mayor que nadie, pero nunca, nunca le haría daño a lo más preciado que le ha dado la vida y casi le quita.

K- ¿Qué ocurrió?

SP- Meses después de la operación secreta tenía que recoger a Alexis de un vuelo, estuvo dos horas esperando, llamó a la policía y al FBI, dos días después recibió una llamada del hospital, su hija había sido hallada con serias, serias quemaduras con ácido en tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo. Movió hilos para ver a los terroristas que le hicieron eso a su hija antes de ser arrestados, tuvieron que sacarlo estuvo a punto de matarlos a golpes.

Ahora que sabes la historia, quizás le mires de otra forma, él sólo quiso darle una mejor vida a su hija llena de amor y buen estatus, todo lo que él quiso a su edad y por intentarlo casi se la arrebatan, creo que en su situación hubiese sido incapaz de parar, así que dime qué mal le ves, es fácil creer lo que dice la gente ya que es difícil llegar a conocerle.

K- ¿Cómo lo superó? Debió resultar muy difícil.

SP- Aún lo intenta, la mayoría de las noches no se despega de ella, la terapia a veces funciona pero él es incapaz de quitarse la culpa de todo lo sucedido, cree que es un monstruo, está atormentado, es un ángel caído del cielo de un manicomio, pero sea como sea no es lo que dicen.

Sabes me enseñó que el Rick invencible no es el que llevaba el fusil, que un invencible no es aquel que gana sino el que nunca se rinde.

K- ¿Por qué me has contado esto?

SP- Nosotros dos a parte del FBI , somos los únicos que conocemos de esto. ¿Por qué te lo cuento? Seguramente mañana me arrepienta pero he visto cómo te mira, cada vez que estás cerca, sale a la luz una pequeña parte de lo que era antes.

K- Yo, yo no pretendo nada más, sólo quería saber la historia, si lo hice era por la niña, no quería que estuviera con él si le había hecho daño.

SP- ¿Sabes una cosa? Rick, venía del hospital de hablar con el doctor, se acerca otra intervención, pero ésta es distinta, algunas heridas se están abriendo, deben tener cuidado y ser de urgencia, Alexis lo escuchó hablar con el doctor sin que él lo supiera.

K- Creí que estaba recuperada, que ya no había nada que hacer.

SP- No, aún le quedan tres operaciones, ésta es la más crítica, después desaparecerán la mayoría de sus cicatrices.

K- Ha criado a una niña increíble.

SP- Ayer casi quise desaparecer, fui al baño, ella ya estaba acostada pero encontré a la pequeña, la que creía que sólo se preocupaba de sus juegos, la escuché hablar sola, estaba de rodillas y con sus dos manitas juntas, pedía que si se moría, su padre no se quedase solito, preguntaba por qué le pasó a ella, no quería que su padre estuviera triste, al final se fue durmiendo poco a poco, ahí me di cuenta de que esos desgraciados le habían arrebatado su infancia.

K- ¿Cómo puedo acercarme a ellos?

SP- Eres detective ¿no?

K- Sí, pero, cada vez que lo intento él me aleja.

SP- Si consigues acercarte a Alexis lo tendrás hecho, él se deshace viéndola sonreír, esa es la mejor forma, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

K- Por supuesto.

SP- ¿Por qué necesitas estar cerca de ellos?

K- Eres sicólogo ¿no?

SP- Muy graciosa detective.

K- Si le cuenta esto lo negaré, cuando le vi por primera vez, su mirada me embrujó, a pesar de ser apagada y fría me atrapó, es una locura pero su desinterés es lo que más me gusta de él.

SP- Creí que tenía pareja.

K- Lo sé, y no quiere decir nada. Yo estoy loca por mi chico, de hecho creo que está mirando alianzas, ese desinterés es lo que me vuelve histérica y hace que mi odio aumente.

SP- Eso se llama tensión, tensión no resulta.

R- ¡Será mejor que se vaya!

K- No me darás órdenes.

R- ¿¡Qué coño te crees que haces hablando con ella de eso?! ¿Sabes lo que puede suponer?

SP- Tranquilo, no ocurrirá nada.

K- ¿¡Qué ocurre?!

R- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que no irán a por ella?! No sabemos quién más hay por ahí fuera, no me perdonaría que le pasase algo Porter, sólo te pedí que cerraras la boca.

SP- No sabe ni sus nombres, sólo vuestra historia.

K- ¡Sigo aquí!

R- Este no es sitio para hablar.

K- Debo irme a casa, no sé para qué vine.

R- Es peligroso, ven a casa.

-EN CASA DE RICK-

K- ¿A qué le tienes miedo se supone que están en prisión?

R- ¿Crees que eso basta? Quieren acabar con cualquiera que sepa de ellos, yo hice un trato pero tú puedes ser una amenaza.

K- ¡Estoy bien vale!

R- Déjame tu móvil, podrías tener algo, un chip cualquier cosa.

K- Ni hablar.

R- Katherine, por favor, por mi hija.

K- Está bien, toma pero no encontrarás nada ya lo v-me interrumpió-

R- ¿Quién es este contacto? Debo comprobar una cosa. ¿Desde cuando tienes este número en la agenda?

K- No sé recibí un mensaje hace unos minutos, no sé quién es.

R- Es un número trucado, te han pinchado el móvil.

K- Si esto es una broma, déjalo, no te molestaré, he, he de irme.

R- ¡Kate! No te vayas, te están buscando, ¿a quién le has dado tu teléfono?

K- No sé, a Josh, mi novio esta mañana, luego vine a tu casa.

R- Josh, ¿Josh qué? ¿Davidson?

K- Sí, ya sé que erais compañeros de instituto.

R- Nunca fuimos compañeros, yo estuve en una escuela pública.

K- ¿Qué?

R- Debes salir de allí Kate, Josh, él es un traidor.

K- Debo irme de aquí, deja de decir tonterías, ya lo he pillado, querías echarme, lo has conseguido, estás loco.

Antes de que atravesara la puerta él….

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **SE PONE INTERESANTE LA HISTORIA…**

 **DEJAD VUESTRO COMENTARIO NO LO OLVIDÉIS.**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5- ENEMIGOS Y CÓMPLICES

**CAPÍTULO 5 – ENEMIGOS Y CÓMPLICES**

 _En el capítulo anterior…_

R- Debes salir de allí Kate, Josh, él es un traidor.

K- Debo irme de aquí, deja de decir tonterías, ya lo he pillado, querías echarme, lo has conseguido, estás loco.

Antes de que atravesara la puerta él….

Él me sujetó del brazo impidiéndome avanzar.

R- Sé que parece una locura, cómo creer a alguien a quien acabas de conocer, lo sé pero necesito que lo hagas, estás en peligro y nos pones en peligro a nosotros, te pido que no hables con él de esto, si cambias de opinión – escribió su número en un papel- éste es mi teléfono personal, llámame.

K- Es mi novio, cómo pretendes que no le cuente que vas diciendo por ahí que colabora con terroristas, es más iremos a por ti, lo que has insinuado es muy grave.

R- ¿No lo crees? Es tu problema, sólo te digo que procura que mi hija no sufra ningún daño o iré a por ese hijo de puta, así que sigue viviendo con él pero déjanos tranquilos.

K- Hasta nunca.

R- Nunca digas nunca inspectora.

K- Si es referente a ti sí.

-EN CASA DE KATE-

J- Hey, amor ¿dónde estabas?

K- ¿No lo sabes?

J- ¿…Qué?

K- Mira Josh, sé que te caía mal en su época, pero no tienes que ponerte así de celoso, menos ponerme un localizador, no me ha gustado nada.

J- ¿Has creído lo que te dijo?

K- ¿¡Qué?! Claro que no.

J- Ese es el juego que siempre se ha traído, ves, es un mujeriego.

K- Prométeme que se acabaron los celos, parece que no confías en mí, yo que pensaba que quizás ya mismo podríamos dar un paso más.

J- Y llegará ese día, no lo dudes, mientras tanto, dejemos de hablar y vayamos a la cama.

-EN CASA DE RICK-

SP- Tranquilo muchacho, no debes preocuparte.

R- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? No sabe con quién duerme cada noche, debería enseñarle lo que he encontrado.

SP- No, esa chica no se dejará convencer, es cómo si dentro de diez años te dijeran que yo soy un traficante, no podrías ni querrías creerlo, déjale unos meses, que se dé cuenta por sí misma. Ya has creado la duda por más mínima que sea, es detective, la mejor, ahora estará alerta.

R- Tienes razón, si quiere estar junto a él que así sea, cuanto menos interfiera yo, menos saldremos perjudicados.

SP- Es hora de irme, descansa y déjalo estar, bastante tenemos con lo nuestro, ahora debes estar tranquilo por Alexis.

R- Ten cuidado Porter y gracias una vez más.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a ir a la cama escuché el timbre, Porter debió olvidar algo seguramente.

R- ¿Qué olvidaste viejo?

AC- Creo que no soy quien esperaba, soy el Agente Gregor O'Donnel, me gustaría hablar con usted Comandante –Me mostró su placa de la CIA.- Este es mi compañero Clark Miller.

R- Mire no tengo mucho tiempo.

CM- Sólo será un momento, pero es necesario.

R- Está bien, ¿Qué quiere?

GO- Como sabe tenemos la sospecha de una célula yihadista en la ciudad, por no decir que miembros de la propia policía de Nueva York están subvencionando a los terroristas para posibles atentados a cambio de dinero y poder, sabemos que usted mejor que nadie ha conseguido entrar de lleno en el asunto, por eso nos gustaría que formara parte de nuestro equipo, antes de que diga nada, no ponga a su hija de excusa, no tendría horarios, no le quitaremos de estar en su casa, pero las horas de colegio sí que las pasaría junto a nosotros de una forma especial.

R- ¿Por qué debería hacer algo así?

CM- Si lo consigue le daría justicia a su hija, puede que haya encontrado a quienes lo hicieron pero qué le dice que el alto cargo no mandará a más personas a por ella, estando de nuestro lado estará a salvo.

R- ¿Cuál sería esa forma especial de trabajar junto a vosotros?

GO- Debe poner al límite al forense, para darnos una excusa de arrestarlo, de traerlo a nuestra base, estamos seguros que es uno de los puntos débiles.

R- Yo no estaría tan seguro agente, ese hombre es muy cuidadoso y creo que tiene más poder que alguno de los propios yihadistas.

CM- Mire la única forma de conseguir lo que pedimos es que entre como fiscal, tienen detenido a un joven, más bien un niño, al que le pagaron para cargar con un arma que sin saber cómo pertenece al antiguo fiscal fallecido hace menos de un mes y la cual estaba bajo custodia de la policía. Este sobre contiene todos los datos acerca del caso, estúdielo, ¿qué me dice?

R- Está bien, cuente conmigo, pero pido un agente pegado las veinticuatro horas a mi hija, es mi único requisito.

GO- Cuente con ello comandante, ahora póngase con lo que tenemos. Recuerde mañana le avisaremos cuando deba ir a comisaría, por cierto, este es su nuevo teléfono, así podremos contactar con él.

R- De acuerdo.

CM- Todo irá bien fiscal Castle.

Escuchamos pasos por las escaleras y nos pusimos alerta hasta que una mata pelirroja apareció a nuestra vista.

Al- Papá, ¿me lees un cuento para dormir?

R- Claro princesa, ven aquí- la subí a mis brazos-

GO- Es hora de irnos, descansa, mañana empezará tu nueva vida fiscal.

R- Adió agentes.

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN COMISARÍA-

E- Jefa, tenemos al niño.

K- Tráelo, cuanto antes empecemos antes cerraremos el caso.

Ry- ¿No deberíamos esperar al nuevo fiscal, o pedirle algún abogado?

K- ¿Quieres cerrar el caso? Pues entonces tráeme al niño, empezaremos ya.

Ry- Está bien.

K- Espo, tú entrarás conmigo, hoy no habrá poli bueno Kev.

Ry- Muy graciosa.

K- Anda, vamos dentro.

K- Daniel Steele, jovencito estás en problemas.

DS- Yo no he hecho nada lo juro.

K- Eso tendré que decidirlo yo, ya tienes suficiente con lo tuyo, por qué robar una pistola de un policía.

DS- Yo, no, he, robado nada.

K- Entonces por qué esa pistola está llena de tus huellas, sabemos que tú no la robaste pero el que te la dio para que la escondieras sí lo hizo, así que dímelo por las buenas, ya te hemos pillado en otros líos Daniel, ahora tienes trece años pero dentro de poco tomaremos represalias.

DS- ¿Para qué quiero yo una pistola?

K- Dímelo tú.

-En ese instante entró alguien a la sala de interrogatorio.

K- ¿Qué?

R- Espero que no haya empezado sin mí, inspectora soy Richard Castle, no olvide que es un menor.

K- ¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí?

R- Ya le he contestado. Ahí tiene los papeles, ahora si me permite, Daniel, soy Richard Castle, el fiscal, no digas nada.

DS- Señor yo no he hecho nada.

R- Te he dicho que no digas nada.

DS- Vale…

R- ¿Qué tenéis para traerlo aquí?

E- El arma llena de huellas suyas.

R- ¿Perdón? ¿Le habéis tomado huellas sin el consentimiento del fiscal? Es un menor, si eso es lo único que tenéis no servirá en juicio, así que Daniel vámonos.

K-Una testigo, tenemos una testigo.

E- ¿Qué?

R- Bien, supongo que lo habrá reconocido.

K- No, aún no, tiene miedo, no le ha comentado a sus padres que estaba en el Bronx y dice que si se enteran estaría perdida.

R- Por favor, vamos fuera un momento.

K- ¡¿Qué haces en mi comisaría?!

R- Mire inspectora, será mejor que no me alce la voz.

K- ¡Tú no eres fiscal! Eres un puñetero soldado traumatizado por… por lo sucedido.

R- Daniel no tenía motivos para tener esa arma, el arma de un fiscal muerto, y si la tenía eso no le involucra, no tenéis móvil y tú lo sabes.

K- Ese niño no necesita un móvil, es un delincuente, ese barrio está lleno de hijos de puta que usan a los niños para resolver sus problemas y si no me deja hablar con él, volverá a matar y le gustan los fiscales, tenga cuidado.

R- Es la ley, no soy su enemigo, yo también busco la verdad, pero es un niño de 13 años.

K- ¡Natalie! Me alegro de que cambiaras de opinión.

N- Mis padres se han enterado, he venido.

K- Esta es la testigo, si le reconoce, ya le tendremos.

N- Hay algo que no le conté, cuando el chico se asustó y salió corriendo se le cayó esto.

K- Es una dirección, debe ser dónde debería haber dejado el arma, pero nosotros la encontramos en esta calle pero no en este número. ¡Ryan, prepara la rueda de reconocimiento.

RY- Hecho.

K- Natalie, necesito que me digas quién de los tres es.

N- No, dijo que si decía algo me mataba, que conocía a gente mala.

K- Él no puede verte, tras el cristal él ve su reflejo.

N- Es el dos, estoy segura.

K- Muchas gracias Natalie, ya puedes irte.

K- ¡Espo! Vente, ya podemos empezar el interrogatorio, el señor fiscal ya tiene lo que quería, ahora sólo espero que nos deje tranquilos, a todos.

R- Lo lamento inspectora, me temo que seré yo quien la acompañe, su compañero esperará tras el cristal, es una orden.

K- Que pesadilla.

R- Daniel, tranquilo, dinos la verdad, es la única forma que tenemos de protegerte.

D- Sólo me dijo que, que llevara el arma a ese sitio, ya está, me dio 600 dólares.

K- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

D- No, no puedo decirlo, mi familia es pobre y necesitamos el dinero.

K- Y gracias a eso hay un hombre muerto, por qué lo dejaste en el lugar equivocado.

D- Yo, yo no sabía que matarían a alguien, lo dejé donde me dijeron.

K- No me vengas con esas Daniel, si hasta te o escribieron en este papelito.

R- Está diciendo la verdad, déjeme el papel. Daniel, lee el papel por favor.

D- Grand Concourse… Grand Concourse casa número 12.

K- No puede ser.

R- Daniel aquí pone Grand Concourse casa número 19, tú no sabes leer ¿verdad?

K- Debió aprendérselo de memoria, por eso se equivocó, ¿quién te pidió que lo hicieras?

D- Me mataría.

K- Ahora estás con nosotros no te pasará nada.

R- La inspectora dice la verdad, será mucho mejor para ti, ¿fue este señor? Mira bien la foto.

D- Sí, sí fue él, dijo que la escondiese y que él mismo la recogería, que nadie podía verla, que era de un policía entro… entrometido o algo así, que estaba bajo tierra y nadie la buscaba.

R- Muy bien, ahora vete, y no vuelvas a meterte en más líos, ve a este sitio, allí encontrarás ayuda y no volverá a faltarte nada.

D- Gracias Señor.

K- ¡Qué te crees que haces! Es un sospechoso.

R- Mi trabajo inspectora, parece que estaba equivocada con el hasta nunca.

K- Hablaré con el comisario y estará de patitas en la calle, por suerte es mi nuero, eres un sin vergüenza, ¿fiscal?

Ry- Acabamos de pedir la orden para traer a Crooss.

R-Inspectora, espero que esta vez no se le ocurra traer al menor sin mi consentimiento, con lo que sea ya tiene mi teléfono, hasta otra inspectora.

K- Por supuesto señor fiscal, cómo no iba a avisarle.

-DOS HORAS DESPUÉS-

CR- La estáis cagando pero bien inspectora.

K- Tenías motivos suficientes para querer matarle.

CR- Ese fiscal vuestro era un imbécil que no sabía estarse quieto, me conoces no soy eso.

K- Que seas amigo de Josh no quiere decir nada, tenemos a un niño que dice que eres culpable.

CR- No sé de lo que habláis, traedlo para que lo vea, que venga y me lo diga, a la cara, ves es mentira, no tenéis nada, venga nena déjame salir.

K- Está bien.

Mientras en la sala contigua…

Ry- ¿Qué hace? Que lo conozca no quiere decir nada, no puede dejarlo suelto.

E- Aún no han llevado al niño a su casa, tráelo, es nuestra baza, corre.

Ry- Pero…

E- Déjate de tonterías y tráelo.

Ry- Está bien.

R- ¡EH! ¿¡Dónde se cree que va con el niño?!

Ry- Fiscal yo…

R- ¿Qué quiere que lo mate? Así no funcionan las cosas.

Ry- No podemos permitir que se vaya de rositas, ese es vuestro sospechoso porque tenéis una llamada de amenaza, nada más, y si es él no podéis entregar a ese niño.

E- Ya no depende de usted, adiós, entra niño.

D- ¡Me lo prometió!

Espósito sentó al niño delante del sospechoso, estaba temblando literalmente, era nuestra única baza, si conseguíamos algo de Cross, cabrearíamos a Davidson, y para que me relacionase tendría que ser yo el causante de ello, así que entré en el interrogatorio.

CR- ¿Este es el que ha dicho que he sido yo?, Levanta la cara a ver si te conozco.

R- Mírale tranquilo no puede hacerte nada.

CR- Claro chaval no puedo hacerte nada, mírame, ¡mírame! Me has causado muchos problemas, ahora todo el mundo cree que soy un asesino, pero soy un honrado empresario multimillonario, transparente.

Se acercó lentamente a él apoyando los brazos en la mesa, susurrándole algo que no entendimos.

R- ¡Eh! Ni una palabra más hijo de puta- Castle lo empujó a la silla de nuevo, sorprendiéndonos a todos, a mí.

E- Joder, el niño se ha meado.

CR- Diles quién te dijo que si te pillaran les dijeras mi nombre.

R- Tranquilo, ya está.

CR- ¡Dilo! Vamos que no tengo todo el día.

R- ¡Qué te calles!

K- ¿Quién fue Daniel?

D- Fue Pharrel.

R- ¿Quién es ese?

CR- Es un antiguo empleado que está resentido por haberle despedido, le pillé usando mi dinero para el tráfico de armas, ahora si me disculpan me gustaría irme a mi casa.

K- Lamento todo esto Crooss.

CR- No pasa nada nena, ya nos tomaremos algo en mi casa, parece que ya no quieres a este hijo de Alá, y ahora ¿me quita las esposas señor fiscal?

K- Lo hago yo Alex.

CR- Él, quiero que sea él, no tengo todo el día.

Rick no tuvo ningún cuidado al quitárselas y cuando todo parecía que había acabado, Cross le dijo algo al oído que hizo que Rick perdiera las formas y le pusiera la cara contra la mesa haciendo que Alexander no parara de reír.

K- ¡Eh! ¿Estás loco? Vete Cross, daré parte al comisario fiscal.

R- No servirá de nada, lo sabes.

K- Fuera de mi comisaría.

-FUERA DEL EDIFICIO DE LA COMISARÍA-

CR- ¿Por qué cojones ese imbécil está en comisaría de fiscal? Le he cabreado, deberías haberle visto.

JD- ¿De quién hablas?

CR- De Castle, ese desgraciado infiel.

JD- Yo lo arreglo, ahora no la cagues más por tu culpa casi nos matan, hazme reír un rato qué le has dicho a ese desgraciado.

CR- Que la próxima vez su hija, será comida para los perros.

JD- Pagaría por verlo, ya en serio, ya sabes lo que hacer con el niño, y esta vez no me falles.

CR- Será como si nunca hubiera existido.

\- EN LA CIA -

JD- ¡¿A qué demonios juegas imbécil?!

AgenteCIA- Tranquilo.

JD. ¿¡Tranquilo!? Habéis metido con vosotros a ese imbécil cómo quieres que lo esté.

AC- No he sido yo, ha sido el imbécil de mi compañero, debería haber sido yo el nuevo fiscal, relájate, pronto nos desharemos de él.

JD- Espero que se acabe pronto, si caigo yo, caemos todos.

AC- Sólo espero que relajes al moro ese, no queremos problemas aún.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¿QUIÉN SERÁ DE LOS DOS AGENTES EL TRAIDOR?**

 **SI SEGUÍS LEYENDO LO DESCUBRIRÉIS…**

 **NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR VUESTRO COMENTARIO! SOIS LOS MEJORES! RECEMOS PORQUE RENUEVEN LA NOVENA TEMPORADA!**

 **GRACIAS!**


	6. CP6OJOS QUE NO VEN CORAZÓN QUE NO SIENTE

**CAPÍTULO 6 – OJOS QUE NO VEN, CORAZÓN QUE NO SIENTE.**

Habían pasado dos meses desde ese día, desde que la madre de Daniel interpuso una denuncia de desaparición, dos meses en los que ni nosotros habíamos sido capaces de hallar al pequeño, hasta hoy, cuando por equivocación se había levantado un terreno que casualmente pertenecía al antiguo trabajador de Cross, habían matado dos pájaros de un tiro esos desgraciados, pero no acabaría tan fácil iría ahora mismo a pedirles explicaciones.

Entré sin preámbulos al despacho del capitán donde estaba el primer equipo reunido, mejor, así me liberaba de repetir el mismo discurso, no pude evitar entrar gritándoles.

R- ¡¿Se puede saber a qué cojones os dedicáis en esta puñetera comisaría?!

JB- Fiscal esto es una reunión, ruego que se calme y espere fuera.

R- No, un niño ha aparecido muerto, torturado en un sucio terreno, después de dos meses, dos meses en los que se han negado a hacer nada por él, no me pida que me calme.

K- Fiscal, que no haya nada en el informe no significa que no hiciéramos nuestras investigaciones.

R- Peor aún, no sólo no han buscado a ese niño sino que ni siquiera se han molestado en intentar ocultar que no lo han hecho, una puñetera página es lo único que remite en el informe y está formada únicamente por la denuncia de desaparición de la familia.

JB- Lo que ha pasado es culpa mía inspector, nunca pensé que habría que investigar nada cuando desapareció, pensamos que se habría ido por miedo del barrio.

R- ¿Pensamos? ¿Quiénes, su además de consuegro, comisario y usted? Dígale a su amigo que tenga cuidado y no se dediquen a pensar, que ustedes son policías y se deben dedicar a investigar. No voy a parar hasta averiguar qué le ha pasado a este chico.

JB- Ya tenemos al culpable, Pharrel, el niño estaba en su terreno enterrado y sus huellas estaban en el arma homicida, caso resuelto.

R- ¿Quién le dio la idea su consuegro o su yerno?

K- No te pienso permitir que manches el nombre de mi futura familia.

R- Pensé que eras distinta a ellos, ya veo que eres exactamente igual, ojalá te des cuenta de quiénes te rodean. Pienso llegar hasta el fondo de esto.

K- Acompáñeme.

Me llevó hasta la sala de espera de la comisaría.

K- Mira Rick, no sé cuál es tu intención, pero si estás metido en esto porque te recuerda al caso de Alexis, déjalo, sólo te hará más daño, confía en mí, nosotros sólo queremos hacer nuestro trabajo pero así no podremos.

R- Seguramente me arrepienta de esto pero guarda este USB, no se lo muestres a nadie o tu seguridad y la de Alexis pendería de un hilo, esto te hará abrir los ojos, si lo lees te espero en mi apartamento dentro de tres horas.

K- ¿En qué estás metido?

R- Pégame.

K- ¿Qué?

R- Necesito que disimules, ¡hazlo joder! –Fue como un acto reflejo al sentir la puerta abrirse, dejándome una buena herida en el labio-

K- ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de él!

JD- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Fiscal creo que su trabajo aquí ha terminado, no hay niño no hay problema.

R- Esto no va a quedar así, te lo aseguro hijo de puta.

K- Rick, vete.

JD- Déjalo, Kate espera fuera y no entres, vamos.

R- Le ocultas la verdad porque sabes que la perderás si se entera que eres un puto terrorista, tú no matarás pero les das sus armas.

JD- Cuidado con lo que dice fiscal, no tiente a la suerte, si por mi fuera su hija ya estaría muerta o peor aún con nosotros, dentro de unos años no será tan niña.

R- Acércate un centímetro a ella y te juro que no vives para contarlo.

JD- Meras suposiciones, soy un simple forense al que le espera su mujer detrás de esa puerta, así que si piensa culparme de algo más dígaselo a mi abogado.

R- Ella abrirá los ojos, se le caerá la venda y verá lo que realmente eres.

JD- ¿Y quién se encargará tú? Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de salvar a tu hija. Más suerte la próxima vez fiscal.

En cuanto salí de la sala sentí la mirada de la inspectora tras de mí, necesitaba aire fresco, cogí la moto y me dirigí a casa entrando a la vez que me despojaba de la ropa dirigiéndome al gimnasio, necesitaba despejar la mente y cansarme, sobre todo cansarme para no salir corriendo tras de él hasta matarlo a golpes por cada daño causado.

Pasaron más de dos horas que para mí fueron minutos, cuando decidí parar recibí un mensaje -¿Piensas abrirme? Te estoy oyendo KB-

Mierda… lo había olvidado, Alexis, estaba tomando aún su clase de baile, así que antes de que la inspectora cambiase de opinión decidí abrir sin caer en la cuenta de que a penas vestía unos boxers y estaba empapado por el sudor.

Tras la puerta se encontraba una Kate Beckett distinta, una Kate Beckett que nunca había visto, una que tenía los ojos enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas al descubrir mi bueno, como llamarlo, escaso atuendo.

R- Pasa, por favor, se me hizo tarde, necesitaba relajar tensiones y ahora necesito una ducha, no te vayas, antes toma.

K- ¿Quieres drogarme?

R- Es un analgésico te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza y te evitará la resaca, apestas a whisky- Intenté sacarle una sonrisa y puede decirse que lo conseguí-

K- Lo dice el que suda vitaminas, deberías darte ya esa ducha.

-POV KATE-

Me alegro de que entraras en mi vida, ya no sé cómo llamarte, primero fuiste un padre sobreprotector pero eso te hacía adorable, luego, pasaste a ser el héroe de estados unidos engreído para ser en definitiva no más que un niño al que le obligaron a base de golpes a aprender a ser un hombre.

Hace unos minutos puede que te hubiera odiado por hacerme ver una realidad de la que no quiero darme cuenta, intento creer que todo es mentira, que el hombre del que me enamoré es realmente como creía y no como un desconocido lo planteaba, he visto demasiadas cosas en mi trabajo y ya no sé cómo actuar, sólo sé que con leer una vez ese informe me ha bastado.

Y ahora no sé cómo salir de ahí, de esa cárcel en la que me he metido, y sí, ya no había vuelta atrás, desde hace un mes estoy prometida con un terrorista, todo fue muy rápido, supongo que quiso atarme en corto, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí, ni lo sabrá, no pude evitar darle vueltas al anillo de compromiso, que más que un anillo era una soga que en cualquier momento me llevaría con ella hacia la muerte, cerré los ojos imaginando que todo era distinto, todo iba bien, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas avanzaran por mis mejillas y entonces sentí su abrazo intentando confortarme.

R- Lo siento, no debí haberte mostrado los informes.

K- Ya todo da igual, en un mes nos casaremos.

R- No tiene por qué ser así, déjale.

K- Oye Josh, hace un mes estaba entusiasmada con la idea de casarme pero acabo de descubrir que eres un puñetero terrorista, mejor no nos casamos.

R- Sé que parece complicado, pero te prometo que la gente con la que estoy te protegerá, ellos sabrán alejarte de él.

K- ¿¡Cómo sabes que no hay más cómo él?!

R- No lo sé, es verdad, pero mi vida se basa en eso, en estar alerta de cualquier movimiento y la realidad me ha hecho ser así, no puedo confiar en nadie, sólo en mí mismo y en Alexis, ni siquiera confío del todo en mi único amigo y no sabes lo duro que resulta vivir así.

K- Déjalo, o nunca podrás vivir de nuevo.

R- La última vez que intenté dejarlo, la última vez que bajé la guardia, encontré a mi hija con el cuerpo quemado por ácido.

K- ¿Por qué a mí sí me confiaste esos informes?

R- Porque esa es la única forma de que puedas vivir, sin acabar como ella, ojalá alguien hubiese entrado en mi vida aquel puñetero día que decidí alistarme y me diera la oportunidad que hoy te doy.

K- ¿Y qué ganaré con eso, estar escondida hasta que se acabe todo? Eso no es vivir tampoco, soy de las que prefieren morir de pie.

R- Escúchame, no tienes elección, Kate, por favor.

K- Quiero entrar en la investigación.

R- No.

K- Ya estoy de lleno en esto, os puedo servir para conocer los pasos de Josh.

R- No pienso permitirlo- debía utilizar todos mis medios, no podía permitirlo, no mientras pueda- Piensa en tu madre, la pérdida de un hijo ya es suficiente.

K- ¿Cómo sabes de la muerte de mi hermano?

R- Es complicado, una larga historia.

K- Dímelo, si… si me dices cómo murió mi hermano iré donde tú me digas. – no pude evitar soltar una carcajada-

R- Prueba a mentir otra vez.

K- ¿Qué?

R- Cada vez que mientes te pones tensa, lo sé por tu cuello, vamos Kate, está en tu naturaleza, siempre has tenido que saberlo todo pero en ocasiones, como ésta, es mejor dejar el pasado como está, ya sabes **ojos que no ven corazón que no siente**.

K- ¿Y qué hago me quedo quieta al lado de un hombre que es un asesino? No, quiero saber lo que pasa y por qué sólo os enteráis vosotros de las cosas.

R- ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó?

K- Sí.

R- Pasa, que me enviaron al culo del mundo, que aunque quieras oírlo, esto, no se parece a nada, pasa que la gente como yo, nos matamos para que esto no se repita, cuando entré me dijeron que en esta guerra todo acaba igual, o en un baño de sangre o en lágrimas, y mejor acabar en lágrimas ¿no?

K- ¿Mi hermano estaba metido en esto? Era uno de los tuyos ¿verdad?

R- Algo así, deberías irte.

K- ¿A dónde? No pienso volver a esa casa.

R- No te pasará nada, sé que no soy precisamente alguien que te caiga muy bien, pero es lo único que tienes.

K- Ten por seguro que no estaría aquí si tuviera otra opción.

R- Lo más importante es que actúes con normalidad, no permitas que sospeche de ti, sé que es difícil pero no imposible.

K- ¿Y cuando quiera besarme o peor cuando quiera que nos acostemos? No, no podré, quizás lo pueda evitar una semana, dos como demasiado pero él no, no puedo hacer esto.

R- Déjame dos meses, te pido ese tiempo y te sacaré de ahí.

K- Es demasiado, un mes.

R- Está bien, ya veré lo que averiguo, no te preocupes, Josh no te hará daño si no le das argumentos, y si se los das no dudes que te dará donde más te duele, quizás tu madre, tu padre, todo saldrá bien para ti.

K- ¿Me contarás por qué mi hermano acabó con un tiro en la sien?

R- Algún día, quizás, pero cuando lo haga, déjalo, debes irte.

K- Está bien.

R-Llámame con lo que sea.

-EN CASA DE KATE-

JD- Hey! Amor, ¿dónde estabas?

K- Por ahí, ya sabes.

JD- Un pajarito me ha dicho que has ido a ver vestidos de novia, veo que no pierdes el tiempo, me alegro que tengas tantas ganas.

K- Si… me has pillado.

JD- Pues yo también estuve mirando algunas tiendas y encontré este conjunto, podrías ya sabes ponértelo para mí- me tomó de la cintura y enseguida me tensé, intenté relajarme, recordar lo que Rick me había dicho.

K- Claro…

JD- No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, te quiero Kate, ten claro que nunca te haría daño.

K- ¿Me lo prometes?

JD- Te amo por encima de todo, ¿a qué viene eso?

K- Josh, hay algo que necesito preguntarte, y quiero la verdad.

JD- Claro dime.

K- ¿Colaboras con …? – en ese instante sonó su teléfono- ¿no puedes esperar?

JD- Es, es del trabajo.

No pude evitar acercarme a su despacho para escuchar la conversación pero no sirvió de nada pues para mi sorpresa estaba hablando en árabe, no podía creerlo, decidí subir a la habitación a recoger lo antes posible mis cosas y salir de allí pero antes si quiera de empezar entró en la habitación.

JD- ¿Qué haces?

K- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿con quién hablabas?

JD- Trabajo ya te lo he contado, no debes saber más.

K- ¿Eres un terrorista?

JD- ¿Qué?

K- Ya me has oído, sé a lo que te dedicas, debo salir de aquí.

JD- ¡Kate!

K- ¡No, no me toques!

JD- ¿Es cosa de ese fiscal no?

K- No…

JD- ¿Le crees a él antes que a mí? No soy un terrorista.

K- Tenemos pruebas de tus reuniones.

JD- Si tuvieseis pruebas sabríais que yo también trabajo para la CIA como enlace directo, por eso de mis reuniones, sabes que soy incapaz de matar Kate.

K- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste entonces?

JD- Por protegerte, no podía permitir que nada malo te pasara, ¿de verdad lo creíste? Porque entonces sería mejor tomarnos un tiempo.

K- ¡No! Debí habértelo comentado antes, perdóname, pero debiste haberme avisado, se me hacía imposible creer eso, pero estaba aterrada, pero Rick no sabe esa información.

JD- Kate, tu amigo no es que sea de fiar, está en modo de prueba aún, por eso no es conocedor de toda la información.

K- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te pones en peligro?

JD- Yo no lo elegí Kate, el terrorista es el que hasta ahora creía que era mi mejor amigo, ellos lo supieron y me obligaron a entrar, pero dejemos este tema, ahora sube a la habitación, ponte lo que te compré y espérame en la cama señora Davidson.

K- Aún queda un mes para que me llames así.

JD- Y no veo la hora de que llegue, voy al baño mientras.

K- Te espero arriba.

-EN EL DESPACHO DE JOSH-

JD- ayuha al'ahmaq laqad qult la nadeu hdha alhatif. **Imbécil te tengo dicho que no llames a este teléfono**

Cr- wakan min almuhimm . **Era importante.**

JD- zawjati aishtaealat li taqribaan , waidtararat 'iilaa aikhtirae kan wakil wikalat almukhabarat almarkaziat , alkalimat alan ladayna aittisal hunak w taghtiat li . **Mi mujer casi me pilla, tuve que inventarme que era agente de la CIA, ahora llama a nuestro contacto allí y que me cubra.**

Cr- 'ana mudarrib asif , hi eamaliat jariat , walllah **lo lamento jefe, la operación está en marcha, por Alá**

Ese imbécil de Castle, casi consigue que me pillen, menos mal que mi mujer aún confía en mí y es demasiado ingenua, gracias a Alá, ese infiel lo pagará caro cuando le llegue la hora, en realidad lo había hecho bien, ahora trabajaría de su parte y con la autorización de su jefe se relajaría el tema por no decir que me tendría que ver junto a Kate, porque también la metería en el equipo ese malnacido nos vería juntos.

-MIENTRAS EN EL DORMITORIO-

R- ¿Estás segura?

K- Sí, puedes estar tranquilo, estoy bien, tengo conmigo a un agente de la CIA, pregúntale a tu jefe.

R- Ten cuidado de todas formas, por favor, al más mínimo peligro llámame.

K- Te dejo, viene a la habitación, ya sabes.

JD- Tengo muy buen gusto, estás espectacular señora Davidson.

K- Me encanta como suena eso.

JD- Dentro de poco lo oirás a cada segundo.

K- No puedo esperar. JD- Pronto serás mía para siempre.

K- Siempre lo he sido y lo seré, y ahora deja de hablar- me acerqué a él para comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa y dejarla en el suelo junto a mi ropa, al igual que sus pantalones- y hazme el amor.

No necesitó más y comenzó a besarme subiéndome en brazos para llevarme hasta la cama y tumbarme para después amarrarme a la cama con su corbata y taparme los ojos después con su camisa y susurrarme así, mientras empezaba a introducir dos dedos en mí.

JD- Prepárate señora Davidson, ya no podrás escaparte.

K- Por favor.

JD- ¿Quieres que siga? ¿Ansiosa?

K- Sí.

No pude evitar gemir al sentir como entraba en mí, sin preámbulos, con él siempre era brusco pero no había nada mejor, en ocasiones dolía pero hoy nada importaba, sólo importaba que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad al menos para mí.

-EN CASA DE RICK-

R- ¡¿Gregor qué diablos hace ese malnacido en el cuerpo de la CIA?!

G- O'Donnel le introdujo hace unos meses, es nuestra mejor oportunidad.

R- ¡Trabaja para ellos!

G- ¡En eso consiste su trabajo, en informarnos!

R- No es de fiar, hazme caso, lo mejor es sacarlo.

G- Ya no hay marcha atrás.

R- Siempre la hay y lo sabes, ¿cómo sabes que sólo se dedica a fingir y no es un terrorista?

G- ¿De verdad te molesta que sea de los nuestros o es porque ya no lo puedes alejar de ella? Mira, búscate a otra para tirártela pero no nos jodas la misión, además que crees que se enamorará de ti después de lo que le hiciste.

R- Eso ella no lo sabe, además sólo quiero protegerla y que no le pase como a mi hija.

G- Se enterará y entonces no te perdonará que le metieras un tiro a su hermano en la cabeza.

 **CONTINUARÁ….** **LAMENTO HABER TARDADO MÁS EN ACTUALIZAR PERO DESPUÉS DE ESTOS DÍAS, NO QUERÍA SEGUIR CON ESTO, YA NO ES SÓLO SABER QUE SE ACERCA EL FINAL DE MI SERIE FAVORITA, SINO SABER QUE SI CONTINUA SERÁ SIN STANA, YO VOTO PORQUE ACABE AQUÍ Y DESPUÉS DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ENTRE LA CONVERSACIÓN DE KATE CON EL ABOGADO, SE ME QUEDÓ LA FRASE DE LOS 7MIN ANTES DE MORIR EN LOS QUE RECORDABAS TODA TU VIDA Y SÓLO ESPERO QUE NO ACABE ASÍ!** **PERO HE DECIDIDO CONTINUAR POR LA MAGNÍFICA SERIE QUE HE VISTO DURANTE OCHO AÑOS Y POR LOS PERSONAJES!** **GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDÉIS COMENTAR!**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7 - BELLEROSE

**CAPÍTULO 7 – BELLEROSE**

 _Anteriormente…_

 _G- ¿De verdad te molesta que sea de los nuestros o es porque ya no lo puedes alejar de ella? Mira, búscate a otra para tirártela pero no nos jodas la misión, además que crees que se enamorará de ti después de lo que le hiciste._

 _R- Eso ella no lo sabe, además sólo quiero protegerla y que no le pase como a mi hija._

 _G- Se enterará y entonces no te perdonará que le metieras un tiro a su hermano en la cabeza._

* * *

R- ¿Crees que he podido olvidarlo? Te recuerdo que era mi único apoyo mientras estaba en Francia, quién iba a pensar que mi mejor amigo se vendió en el último momento y pensaba inmolarse con todo el equipo dentro, ha sido la decisión más difícil de mi vida.

G- Lamento que esté Josh dentro, yo tampoco termino de tragarme que sea una tapadera pero podemos jugar con ello, además que ella también vaya a formar parte del equipo nos permite que la policía no meta tanto las narices. Necesito que les muestres la base.

R- No puedes pedirme eso.

G- Lo lamento, órdenes de arriba.

R- O'Donnel está metido en esto y pienso destaparlo, todos esos malnacidos caerán y pagarán por lo que le pasó a mi pequeña.

G- Ve a por la detective, debes mostrarle todo antes de mañana.

R- Está bien.

* * *

-POV KATE-

Hace media hora recibí una llamada, era Castle, me querían en su equipo, no parecía muy satisfecho, aunque no sé si era por mi vuelta con Josh o porque no me quería cerca simplemente, sin embargo una pequeña parte de mí desea que lo que le pasa al comandante es que se encuentra celoso, pero eso no importa mi vida tras un estado de caos ha vuelto a su equilibrio, me asomo al balcón de mi edificio y ahí está apoyado en el capó de su coche en su inseparable traje negro con los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos, sus gafas negras y su cigarro en los labios.

K- Hey, ¿qué tal? –Se limitó a acercarse hasta quedar cara a cara, tirar la colilla y echarme el humo justo sobre mi boca, para abrirme la puerta y dejarme estática.

R- ¿Piensas subir preciosa?

K- Sí, perdón, pero no me llames así más y gracias ya sabes por abrirme la puerta y demás. –Bien, ahora después del numerito de antes ahora pareces más idiota aún.-

R- Será mejor que salgamos ya, Davidson ya debe estar retorciéndose al pensar que he podido hacerte algo.

K- Sé defenderme sola.

R- Sí, claro.

K- Podría con cinco como tú. Noté como soltó una carcajada.

K- ¿No me crees?

R- Demuéstramelo, tú y yo en un cuerpo a cuerpo.

K- Ya le he causado bastantes disgustos a Josh como para decirle que estaré contigo de esa forma.

R- No hace falta que disimules si no puedes no pasa nada, es lógico.

K- Está bien, tú y yo solos, y como se lo cuentes a alguien pienso patearte el trasero y tendrás dolor durante una semana.

R- Si insistes, mañana a la noche en el gimnasio de comisaría a las once, a esa hora no queda nadie.

K- Con la condición de que lleves algo de cena, pero nada comprado, debes prepararlo tú. Cenaremos después para que no acabes conmigo por envenenamiento. – le vi soltar una sonrisa-

R- Hecho.

K- Bien.

R- Hemos llegado.

K- ¿La base de la CIA está en un simple garaje?

R- Unas veinte plantas más abajo.

K- Vaya.

Durante el trayecto en el ascensor no podía dejar de pensar que parecía tenerlo preparado, y eso no significaba más de que me conocía como a la palma de su mano, desde que estaba apoyado en el coche sabía lo que hacer para que mañana tuviésemos esa ``cita´´. Justo antes de que se abriesen las puertas lo noté sonreír como si me hubiera estado leyendo la mente. Pero nuestro momento se vio interrumpido cuando llegamos definitivamente y me sentí arrastrada para cuando alcé la cabeza estaba entre los brazos de Josh y había perdido de vista a Richard.

J- Lamento no haber podido ser yo quien fuera a recogerte, tenía una reunión con los 'malos'

K- No te preocupes he estado bien acompañada.

J- Vamos, os estábamos esperando.

G- Bienvenida, soy el agente Mc Gregor, puedes llamarme Gregor, él es mi compañero O'Donnel, y ella es Sophie Bellrose colabora con nosotros pero trabaja para el equipo de espías francés, ahora ésta será como tu segunda casa, ya conoces a Castle y Josh.

K- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

G- Bueno, eres la mejor inspectora de Nueva York, debemos tenerte aquí, es mejor unir fuerzas para este asunto.

K- ¿Detrás de qué estamos?

O´d- Perdón debo contestar, es una llamada del comisionado, no puedo dejarlo, Josh conmigo, Rick, encárgate.

G- Tranquilo, pronto acabaremos con esto y más si tenemos otro magnífico cerebro, Sophie quédate con ellos.

R- Bella rosa encárgate tú.

SB- No me llames así, no te la juegues, voy armada.

R- En verdad te vuelve loca, no finjas.

SB- Será mejor que le enseñemos esto, así nos iremos antes.

K- Gracias. Me llevaron frente a una pizarra en apariencia como las que teníamos en comisaría pero una vez la encendieron, aquello estaba a años luz de la nuestra.

R- Hay una célula yihadista en Nueva York, captan a jóvenes de barrios marginales, por eso ingresé como fiscal, porque Daniel conocía a esos niños y a los que captaban, por eso debieron haberle buscado y no permitir que acabara sin vida.

SB- Gracias a la colaboración de su comisaría.

R- Con la supuesta colaboración de alguien de su comisaría. Necesitamos identificar a los miembros de esa célula para evitar más atentados, no podemos permitirnos otro 11-S, y tú puedes ayudarnos.

K- Confío ciegamente en todos los integrantes de mi comisaría, investigar eso es una pérdida de tiempo.

R- ¿Le suena Fergusson? No pidió la baja por depresión, era uno de los que colaboraba con la célula yihadista, Kate, los que pasan las armas aunque no aprieten el gatillo también son yihadisas, le vendió su arma a un niño a cambio de un millón de dólares, dos meses después ese niño acabó con la vida de doce personas en Tánger con su pistola, y el principal captor de esos niños es Cross, bueno él informa a Karim Abdesalaam, él convence a los chavales de que pueden darle una vida mejor si hacen esto, sólo les piden un arma, así los policías intervienen y cobran su parte. Bueno, ya estás dentro preciosa. K- No me llames así o tendrás problemas.

SB- Él es el problema.

R- Voy a preparar unos cafés, ahora vengo. Uno solo y otro con leche dos azucarillos y vainilla. Sophie se acercó a mí y se apoyó en la mesa, teníamos a unos cinco metros a Castle preparando los cafés y teníamos una perfecta visión de su trasero.

SB- Le gustas.

K- ¿Qué?

SB- A ojos azules, le gustas.

K- No sé tengo prometido supongo que no me fijo en ello.

SB- No te juzgo, es muy guapo además no hay como él en el mundo, sabes al principio lo que más odias es su actitud, es un sinvergüenza, un galán, en cualquier lugar aparece causando problemas y espero que no cambie nunca, es fatal, me supone un dilema continuo, pero supongo que es su escudo después de la vida tan dura que le tocó vivir. Le importas Kate, he visto cómo te mira cuando estás con Josh, y sólo le he visto esa mirada hacia su hija, tienes suerte, sólo te pido que no le hagas daño.

R- ¿Hablabais de mí?

K- Sí, le comentaba a Sophie la paliza que te voy a dar mañana.

SB- Lo lamento ojos azules pero tuve que contarle un par de trucos, ya sabes tus puntos débiles.

R- Entonces no habéis hablado mucho.

SB- Engreído, le he dicho que con ir con un top y unos leggings pegados estás perdido.

J- Ya hemos vuelto amor, ¿todo bien?

K- Sí, han sido muy amables.

J- Bueno Castle, creo que ya es hora de retirar mi foto de esa lista de sospechosos, soy uno de los vuestros, no me gusta verme en la pizarra.

R- Si por mí fuera estarías el primero.

J- No entiendo por qué ese rencor, me gustaría que dejásemos atrás los problemas que te parece una charla, podríamos ser amigos, qué tal mañana a la noche.

R- Lo lamento, me pillas ocupado, y no me pedirás que le diga no a una cita con una mujer espectacular.

J- No, claro que no, otra vez será.

R- Cuando deje de odiarte, a lo mejor podemos ser amigos, no, creo que ni aun así, bueno, bella rosa ¿te vienes? Se hace tarde.

SB- Sí, espera recojo mi bolso y salimos. Le vi avanzar hacia el ascensor y cuando nuestras miradas se unieron me guiñó un ojo y me enseñó su bíceps por la pelea haciendo que se me escapara una tímida sonrisa, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio acercárseme Josh para besarme, noté como se tensaba y apartó definitivamente la mirada.

* * *

-POV SOPHIE-

SB- Hey! Qué ocurre, vamos ojos azules, relájate, sé que es difícil verla con ese desgraciado pero piensa en la oportunidad que tendrás mañana.

R- Ese hijo de puta pagará por cada minuto de mi vida que arruinó.

SB- Y estamos cerca pero si te comportas como un crío no resolveremos nada, no puedes entrar en su juego.

R- Perdón, tienes razón.

SB- Tengo pistas, Josh, sería algo más que un simple policía corrupto, estaría por encima de Abdesalaam, tengo la grabación en casa.

R- Vamos.

* * *

-EN CASA DE SOPHIE-

 **Es una gran suerte que a los infieles les guste la droga.**

R- Ese es Josh.

 **Con ese dinero podemos hacer grandes cosas.**

SB- Ese es Abdel Alí, aquí tienes una foto, es el jefe, él da las órdenes.

 **Has hecho un gran trabajo hijo, Alá te recompensará.**

R- ¿Quién es ese? Se suponía que sería solo Abdel y Josh.

SB- Es Nasseh la mano derecha de Abdel.

 **AA- Haremos algo recordado por todas las generaciones, los infieles pagarán, empezando por ese comandante, Castle.**

 **J- De ese permítanme me encargaré yo personalmente.**

 **AA- ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el próximo atentado?**

 **J- El aten…se…co…e….ia.**

R- ¿Qué ha pasado con la voz?

SB- Mierda, han puesto un inhibidor, han jodido la señal de los micros.

R- Joder, joder hemos estado a punto de pillar a esos cabrones.

SB- Rick, van a por ti, debes irte.

R- No, esto pasó hace unas semanas, cuando Josh no era parte de la CIA, ahora está más controlado, tranquila bella rosa, no me ocurrirá nada.

* * *

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

Creo que no estaba tan nervioso desde hacía siglos, había llamado a Sophie, los franceses tenían fama de buenos chefs, así que le pedí ayuda y consejo para mi cena con Kate, y ahora estaba aquí, ya listo con la cena en su punto a falta de diez minutos para su llegada.

R- Vamos, vete debe estar a punto de llegar.

SB- Está bien y recuerda demuéstrale a esa chica quién eres ojos azules.

R- Venga, vamos.

Ahora estaba aquí sin poder parar de mirar el reloj, decidí echarme una copa de vino para amenizar el momento quizás había atasco, revisé el móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje, pero nada. Veinte minutos después decidí aflojarme la camisa y comenzar a beberme otra copa de ese excelente vino y tras ello decidí llamarla pero no recibí respuesta. Entró un mensaje pero para mi desilusión era de Sophie deseándome suerte. Seguían corriendo las manecillas del reloj, hasta que la vela se apagó y me di cuenta que había pasado ya una hora, así que decidí que quizás había cambiado de idea simplemente, nunca debí haberme ilusionado así. Decidí tirar la comida y el postre y recogí la mesa guardándome en el bolsillo la rosa que tenía para ella, salí de comisaría y si no podía ir peor la noche llovía torrencialmente, comencé a andar cuando choqué con alguien, alcé la vista y allí estaba.

K- ¿Demasiado tarde verdad?

R- Sí.

K- Lo lamento pero Josh quiso salir a cenar y creí no poder venir pero entonces le entró una llamada y tuvo que irse no pude escaparme antes.

R- Ya…

* * *

-POV KATE-

No podía mirarlo y no sentirme culpable, sus ojos reflejaban la mirada de un niño decepcionado, al que le faltaron a su mayor promesa y todo por mi culpa, no debí salir con Josh.

R- Si quieres cenar el risotto está en el contenedor, puedes compartirlo con Josh.

K- Podemos dejarlo para otro día o puedes tumbarme ahora, aun podemos entrar al gimnasio.

R- Con una vez es suficiente, no necesito más plantones.

K- Castle…

R- Esto es para ti me dijeron que te encantan estas flores.

K- Gracias, son mis preferidas.

R- Bueno, nos veremos mañana supongo.

K- Sí. Se alejó unos metros pero entonces se dio la vuelta.

R- Deberías irte a casa o enfermarás.

K- Salí sin llaves y no hay nadie en casa y no tengo dinero para un taxi, me quedaré en comisaria no es la primera vez.

R- Ven a mi casa.

K- No, no quiero molestar, de verdad.

R- Tú nunca molestas, vamos tomemos un taxi.

 **CONTINUARÁ….** **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.** **VEREMOS QUE PASA ESA NOCHE CON ESTOS DOS JUNTOS!**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8 - DESTINO PARÍS

**CAPÍTULO 8 – DESTINO: PARÍS**

R- Aquí tienes una camiseta te estará enorme y unos bóxer pero es lo que puedo ofrecerte, si prefieres una camisa o cualquier otra cosa, iré a comprarlo.

K- Es perfecto, no te preocupes, cuando se seque la ropa me iré a casa.

R- Cuando se seque la ropa te acompañaré yo mismo, no pienso dejarte sola a estas horas.

K- Rick, no quiero problemas con mi prometido, ya hemos pasado por suficiente, no sé ni por qué demonios acepté esa cita ni por qué estoy aquí.

R- Será mejor que te deje sola, no quiero ser un problema.

K- Rick, no quise decir eso.

R- No importa, siempre causo problemas, cuando termines avísame, meteré la ropa en la secadora, te espero en el salón

K- Rick…

Soy imbécil, después de haberle dejado plantado se toma la molestia de prestarme su casa para secarme y asearme y encima le desprecio, no sé qué me pasa, pero es mi instinto, creo un muro para que no lo atraviese, porque sé que el problema no es él el problema está en mí misma y en lo que me transmite con su sola presencia, debo bajar la guardia, relajarme, de todas maneras no hago nada malo ¿no?

Cuando bajé las escaleras le encontré apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, con un vaso de whisky en la mano, ni siquiera me miró cuando llegué hasta su lado.

R- Voy a poner la secadora, si me permites.

K- ¿Podemos hablar?

R- Hace diez minutos quizás te hubiese dejado, pero ya sabes, no quiero ser un problema.

K- No quería decirlo, no es verdad, lo siento.

R- Más lo siento yo, nunca debí haber entrado en esta mierda, cuando crees que tu vida está mejorando más profundo caes.

K- Lamento no haber podido llegar a tiempo, pero no me quedaba otra con Josh.

R- Sabes de sobra que podrías haberle dicho que estabas cansada o que necesitabas desconectar, tú no eres de esa clase de mujeres que escuchan, callan y agachan la cabeza ante una orden si no está de acuerdo, así que no me tomes el pelo.

K- Está bien quizás pude haber llegado, pero no lo hice porque no quería cagarla contigo ni con mi prometido ¿y sabes por qué?

R- Sí.

K- ¿Ah sí? Dímelo.

R- Porque de haber venido, te habrías olvidado hasta de tu nombre, habríamos cenado un magnífico risotto, habrías probado uno de los mejores vinos y las mejores fresas con chocolate, pero no es por la cena, de haber sido así habrías estado cenando, ¿quieres que siga, o no eres capaz de escuchar lo que viene?

K- Sigue…

Se acercó lentamente a mí, hasta acorralarme entre sus brazos apoyados en la encimera y yo entre ellos.

R- Porque de haber venido estarías rogando que te hiciera mía, porque no te habría importado ese anillo que llevas y habrías disfrutado, porque de haber venido no habrías podido separarte ya de mí.

K- Eso, eso no es verdad.

R- Demuéstralo, dame un beso si no sientes nada.

K- Piensa lo que quieras, si te doy un beso será porque me apetezca, no por eso.

Se separó de mí y yo decidí alejarme y darle la espalda.

R- ¿Ves? No te atreves.

Paré de andar, me di la vuelta y cuando quise darme cuenta acababa de juntar mis labios a los suyos en un suave roce.

K- ¿Te ha quedado claro ya?

R- Lo que me ha quedado claro es que si tu prometido es tan irritante es por besos como éste.

K- Que te quede claro que no siento nada por ti ¿vale?

R- Cristalino.

Entonces me acerqué a él y comencé a besarlo lentamente, llevando el control, hasta que él tomó las riendas y volvimos a la posición del principio, besándonos con deseo pero a la vez sintiéndonos lentamente, sin duda alguna había perdido los papeles como él decía.

R- Kate…

K-¿Sí?

R- Está sonándome el teléfono, es Porter, puede que sea Lex.

K- Si claro, cógelo.

No pue evitar pasar mi mano por el pelo y la frente, intentando despejarme, explicarme a mí misma cómo he podido llegar hasta aquí y lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír, pero mi expresión cambió al ver la suya.

K- Rick ¿Qué ocurre?

R- Es Alexis, tiene fiebre, debe ser por las heridas, han debido de infectarse, debo ir a por ella.

K- ¿Dónde está?

R- Es aquí en la puerta de al lado, puedes, puedes llamar a este número, es su médico, dile que venga lo antes posible, que se trata del caso de Alexis Castle.

K- Está bien y tranquilo seguro que no es nada.

R- Hey, calabaza ¿qué ocurre?

AL- Papi, duele mucho.

R-¿Desde cuándo pasa esto Lex?

AL- No quería ir al médico, tenía miedo.

R- Cariño, debes decírmelo, estábamos muy cerca de terminar con esto.

AL- Quiero ir a casa.

R- Vamos mi amor.

En cuanto le vi entrar, se me encogió el corazón, la niña estaba hecha un ovillo y él estaba muerto de miedo.

K- Ya he llamado Rick.

R- Gracias, de verdad.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

R- ¿Te importa ir a abrir, no quiero dejarla sola?

K- Por supuesto.

MD- Soy el doctor Michael Daniel.

K- Pase por favor.

MD- ¿Qué ocurre Rick?

R- Se ha callado el dolor Michael, no sé cuánto lleva soportando esto, pero tiene mucha fiebre, no sabía qué hacer.

MD- Vayamos a la habitación.

Entramos a una habitación que anteriormente se encontraba cerrada con llave, parecía que nos habíamos trasladado a una consulta.

MD- Túmbala, veremos las heridas y necesito examinarla antes.

Rick se retiró un poco de la camilla, no dejaba de pasarse la mano por la frente y de dar vueltas por la habitación, tenía que calmarse y enlacé mi mano con la suya apretándola un instante, transmitiéndole que estaba con él, y él me besó la cabeza.

R- ¿Qué ocurre doctor?

MD- Es peor de lo que pensaba, se ha producido una infección de ahí la fiebre, por suerte lo hemos tomado a tiempo, con una semana será suficiente pero te garantizo que le será doloroso. Deberé realizarle curas por la mañana y por la noche, no puede salir durante ese tiempo y por supuesto la operación queda aplazada.

R- Gracias Michael, ¿cuándo empezarás?

MD- Hoy será lo más difícil, se le ha adherido la ropa a las heridas por la infección, puedes pasar si quieres a verla pero después será mejor que salgas.

R- ¡No! No voy a dejarla sola.

MD- Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario.

R- Michael no puedes pedirme eso.

MD- Cuanta menos gente menos peligro habrá de otra infección.

K- Escúchale Rick, tiene razón, entremos a verla y después estaré contigo.

Al- Papá ¿me voy a morir?- Rick, solo pudo negar con lágrimas en los ojos-

R- Te quiero ratona.

Al- ¿Va a doler verdad? Sólo estás triste cuando pasa eso.

Antes de hacer que Rick rompiese a llorar quise intervenir – Papá está muy orgulloso de ti, por eso llora, porque también se llora de felicidad.

Al- ¿Sí?

K- Por supuesto, pero sólo los valientes lo consiguen, y cuando estás muy muy feliz lo consigues. Así que tienes que ser valiente como papá y no tener miedo.

MD- Deben irse.

K- Todo irá bien no te preocupes, he oído hablar de ese doctor, es el mejor.

R- Gracias, por quedarte.

K- Es lo mínimo que podí- En ese momento comenzó a chillar Alexis y Rick se tensó y sin pensarlo lo abracé fuertemente evitando que cruzase esa puerta y parase al doctor, pero era necesario- Ya está.

R- Háblame, haz lo que sea para que no cruce esa puerta y la saque de ahí.

K- Deberías calmarte.

R- Dime algo posible.

K- Es fuerte, es feliz, y todo gracias a ti, cualquier niño habría sido incapaz de volver a sonreír ni siquiera de salir de casa, ni yo habría podido, por eso no debes cruzar esa puerta.

R- No se da cuenta pero me está enseñando más acerca de la vida ella a mí que yo a ella, no sé si estoy haciéndolo bien, estuve a punto de tirar la toalla, cuando todo ocurrió quisieron quitármela, me dijeron que a mi lado estaba en peligro y que debería entregarla al Estado, a veces no puedo evitar que esa idea se me pase por la mente, merece una vida alejada del peligro, pero luego recuerdo lo egoísta que soy, lo egoísta que soy al ser incapaz de quedarme solo, sin el motor de mi vida.

K- No eres egoísta, eres humano y sobre todo un gran padre, yo en tu situación estaría pudriéndome en una cárcel por matar a esos hijos de puta, y eso sí es egoísta, porque la dejarías sola, tú te alejarías del problema pero sería ruin, en cambio, te conformaste con una buena paliza y verlos pudriéndose a ellos en una cárcel.

R- Gracias por estar aquí – un nuevo grito de dolor de Alexis, le hizo perder los papeles, apoyó las manos y la frente contra la pared y empezó a darle golpes hasta hacerse sangre, intenté separarlo pero no podía no si quería salir sin ningún golpe de propina, pero no me importaba, no podía verle así, le giré y volví a abrazarle lo más fuerte que pude y poco a poco noté como su furia iba desapareciendo dando lugar al llanto sobre mi hombro, necesitaba sacar todo, seguramente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo desde lo ocurrido-

K- ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? Ya no sé, como puedo, no debo tenerte en mi mente, pero ya no controlo las ganas de verte, estar contigo. Eres mi límite, mi punto débil.

R- No te controles.

K- Espérame, no sé qué es esto y…

R- Y está él.

K- No hablemos de Josh, ahora sólo somos tú y yo. – Le besé de nuevo, pero entonces salió el médico de la habitación.

R- ¿Qué tal está?

MD- Lo peor ya ha pasado, la fiebre ha bajado y las heridas están desinfectadas, mañana volveré a primera hora de la tarde, está mejor de lo que pensaba, podéis pasar a verla y llevarla a su habitación.

R- Gracias Michael, mañana a primera hora te ingresaré tu pago.

MD- No, no he aceptado nada nunca no voy a empezar ahora.

Decidí dejarle solo un momento hasta que la llevase a su habitación.

R- Has sido una campeona cariño.

Al- Ya no duele tanto papi.

R- Prométeme que no volverás a ocultarme nada.

Al- Vale.

K- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, has sido muy valiente.

Al- ¿Papi? ¿Yo voy a ser tan bonita como Kate?

R- Claro, vas a ser la más bonita del mundo, pero no te vayas con otro eh? Ahora a dormir y a soñar con los angelitos.

Al- Te quiero papá.

R-Y yo mi vida.

Después de dormir a Alexis acabamos agotados en el sofá, era tardísimo y no tenía ninguna perdida de Josh, que extraño.

R- ¿Ocurre algo?

K- Son cerca de las dos y no tengo ninguna llamada, no está en casa. Voy, voy a llamar a casa.

Lo intenté como tres veces, pero sin respuesta, decidí llamarle al móvil.

K- Hey ¿dónde estás?

J- Joder, perdón amor, olvidé llamar a casa, tengo que comunicarte algo, por qué no vienes a la oficina de la CIA, y lo lamento.

K- Me estás asustando, ¿qué ocurre?

J- Sólo ven.

K- Quiere que vaya a la oficina de la CIA.

R- Acaba de llamarme Sophie, me ha dicho lo mismo, no puedo dejar ahora a Alexis sola en casa.

K- Iré yo vale, no te preocupes, voy a cambiarme.

R- Yo me comunicaré con la oficina por video llamada.

K- Si ocurre algo, llámame.

-EN LA OFICINA DE LA CIA-

K- ¿Qué ocurre para que a las dos de la mañana me saquéis de casa?

S- Rick ya está en pantalla, eh ¿qué ha pasado ojos azules?

R- Complicaciones con Alexis, lo de siempre.

S- Dime que no estabas solo.

R- No tranquila.

J- Dejemos las amistades para más tarde y acabemos ya.

G- Hemos identificado una amenaza bueno técnicamente se lo han comunicado a Josh, están preparando algo gordo, según lo que hablan de ``esta misión´´ va a ser recordada en la historia de la humanidad, y no podemos permitirlo.

K- ¿Y qué pinto yo en esto?

G- Necesitamos dos agentes infiltrados allí, y hemos pensado en Rick y en ti, bueno los de arriba lo han pensado.

KYJ- ¿¡Qué?!

J- ¡No!

G- Son órdenes de arriba, si no qué propones.

J- Iré yo con ella o que vaya Sophie con Rick, es francesa.

G- Sophie se quedará conmigo, tú no puedes ir, debes estar con ellos, no hay marcha atrás. Estaréis en tu casa de Francia Rick, nos reuniremos dentro de dos meses, cuando esté prevista la fecha.

J- ¡Nos casamos en una semana y tenemos la luna de miel preparada!

G- Pues os casáis tenéis un día y ella embarca con Rick.

R- No puedo dejar a Alexis, está muy débil.

G- Pues llévatela, me da igual como lo hagáis pero son órdenes.

R- No pienso llevar a mi hija a una misión con riesgo.

G- Estaréis a salvo, sólo nos informaréis de los movimientos y os instalaréis en la agencia francesa, hasta nueva orden todo seguirá así.

CONTINUARÁ…

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!

SOIS LOS MEJORES!


	9. CAPÍTULO 9 - SIMPLEMENTE NOSOTROS

**CAPÍTULO 9 – SIMPLEMENTE, NOSOTROS**

El día había llegado, apenas quedaban unas horas, estaba temblando, debería haber empezado a arreglarme y sin embargo me encontraba dando vueltas en mi habitación, y como si hubiera leído mi mente apareció mi mejor amiga a mi rescate.

L- Cariño ¿aún estás así? Sé que debes hacer esperar al novio pero no queremos que se quede allí toda la vida. Así que dime por qué demonios no has empezado a peinarte.

K- La otra noche estuve en casa de Castle, nos besamos, varias veces, y me gustó.

L- Vaya… Eso no lo esperaba.

K- Ahora no sé cómo casarme con él, después de haberme liado con su ``enemigo´´

L- A ver, entiendo que te atraiga, es normal, yo estoy loca por Javi y no puedo evitar que se me vayan los ojos a su trasero, pero si te soy sincera no sería capaz de besarle, no conscientemente.

K- Gracias.

L- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No, tranquila, eso ha sido tu despedida de soltera, no es nada.

K- Pues sí, eso mismo.

L- No, lo que te ocurre es que estás coladita por ese fiscal, pero es complicado, se ve a kilómetros de distancia que sólo trae problemas, pero a Katherine Beckett siempre le han atraído los problemas, mira puedes hacer dos cosas, casarte con un hombre que te trata bien que te quiere y tú a él, o puedes arriesgarte a ser feliz con el fiscal buenorro o que todo salga mal.

K- No puedo hacerle eso a Josh, él estuvo conmigo en la muerte de Brandom, será mejor que me olvide de todo, pero le odio, hace unos meses era feliz, deseando dar un paso más relación, ha roto mi vida y encima no sólo tendré que estar a solas con él dos meses, tendré que verle en el día de mi boda junto a su amiga francesa.

L- ¿Celosa?

K- Será mejor que termine de arreglarme.

L- Olvídalo, Kate, es tu día no dejes que nadie te lo estropee, demuéstrale lo feliz que eres junto a Josh, devuélvesela.

K- ¿Me ayudas?

L- Por supuesto.

-POV RICK-

Acababa de aparcar en la puerta del apartamento de Sophie, decidí esperarla fuera del coche, había decidido hacerle un regalo como agradecimiento por acompañarme a la boda, no tenía más opción, cuando recibí la invitación tenía claro que no iba a ir, pero entonces le demostraría que tenía miedo y no, el nuevo Rick Castle no lo iba a permitir y decidí ir, pero acompañado por Sophie, devolviéndole la jugada, decidí llamar a mi acompañante.

R- ¿Cómo va mi bella acompañante?

S- Acabando, lo prometo, por cierto, estás increíble ojos azules ¿no querrás impedir esa boda no?

R- J'ai aujourd'hui seulement des yeux pour toi Sophie Bellerose. ( **Hoy solamente tengo ojos para ti Sophie Bellerose)**

No tuve que esperar mucho más para verla, estaba increíble enfundada en ese precioso vestido negro, no sería muy difícil enamorarse de una mujer así, sin duda sería la envidia de la ceremonia junto al novio por supuesto.

R- Estás preciosa, no te dejaré sola un momento o se te acercarán todos.

S- Entonces debo decir lo mismo de ti, acostumbro a verte en traje pero éste sin duda te queda increíble.

R- Tengo algo para ti en agradecimiento por acompañarme, creo que te quedará perfecto.

S- Es precioso Rick, no era necesario de verdad, ¿me ayudas a ponérmelo?

Se dio la vuelta permitiéndome tener acceso completo a su cuello, para ponerle el colgante de oro fino que había comprado, sin duda ella relucía mucho más que la pequeña piedra que colgaba de él.

R- Será mejor salir ya, la ceremonia debe estar a punto de empezar, madeimoselle.

Le entregué la llaves del mercedes al aparcacoches enseñándole nuestra invitación, cuando entramos la ceremonia estaba en su mejor momento, los novios decían sus votos a la espera de que les dieran la orden de poder besarse confirmando así su unión, no pude evitar recordar cada momento de nuestra última noche vivida, cómo se sentían sus labios en los míos y sin darme cuenta ya había acabado y Sophie intentaba sacarme de mi mundo.

S- ¿Estás bien?

R- Sí, solamente recordaba.

S- Rick no es necesario que estés aquí, si quieres podemos marcharnos, dar un paseo.

R- No, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta, saludemos a los novios y vayamos a bailar.

J- No puedo creerme estar bailando contigo, como mi esposa.

K- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo aún, ha pasado todo muy rápido.

J- Le debo un baile a tu madre, si no voy creo que me matará.

K- Sí será mejor no hacerla enfadar mucho, ya conoces el genio de los Beckett.

J- ¿Te las apañarás sin mí?

K- Lo intentaré, iré a tomar un poco el aire al balcón.

J- No estés mucho tiempo, no queremos que te resfríes en nuestra noche de bodas.

K- Estaré bien, anda vete.

-YA EN LA AZOTEA-

R- ¿Qué hace la novia aquí fuera?

K- Pensando, supongo, ¿y tú?

R- Bueno, mi acompañante me ha dejado solo y quería tomar un poco el aire, aclarar mis ideas.

K- Ya somos dos.

 ***Cuando escribí esta escena la imaginé con One and only de Adele***

R- Martha Graham dijo que el baile es el lenguaje oculto del alma, así que dejemos de pensar y Señorita Beckett ¿me concede este baile?

Me miró y no necesité más, acerqué una mano a su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí hasta estar piel con piel, sin pensar en nada más, siendo, simplemente nosotros.

K- No soy muy buena bailando.

R- Eres perfecta pero piensas mucho, olvídate de dónde estamos, tan sólo, mírame.

Tomé entonces su mano y comenzamos a movernos lentamente mirándonos, y poco a poco fue relajándose en mis brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, sin evitarlo posé un beso sobre ella, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

La separé de mí un poco y simplemente sonreí, buscando y encontrando contagiarle mi sonrisa, porque no había nada más bonito que verla sonreír, hace unos días me preguntabas qué había hecho contigo y hoy soy yo quién se lo pregunta, te lo prometo que lo intenté, intenté odiarte sobre todas las cosas, pero me fue imposible, hubiera estado bien detective, pero me conformo con que seas feliz aunque sea a su lado, así que prefiero disfrutar de ti.

La hice girar sobre sí misma, haciéndola reír, pero antes de que pudiera girar, la pegué de nuevo a mí, haciendo chocar su espalda y mi pecho, oliendo su perfume, siendo consciente de que no debo hacerle todas las cosas que se me están pasando por la mente, se lo debo, le debo no fastidiarle su día.

Pero me era imposible, necesité este momento para darme cuenta de que lo quería todo, lo quería todo junto a ella y se lo dije.

R- Te esperaré.

K- ¿Qué?

R- La otra noche, la otra noche dijiste que te esperase, lo haré.

K- Rick… No hagas esto.

R- Sólo quiero que lo sepas, esperaré lo que haga falta.

K- No lo dije en serio, sólo quería relajarte, estaba preocupada por ti.

R- ¿Preocupada por mí?

K- Sí… Esa era la única forma de mantenerte ahí y evitar que hicieras una locura.

R- Y esta es la única forma de mantener cerca mi cordura.

K- No puedes prometerme que me esperarás y traer debajo del brazo a tu amiguita francesa.

R- ¿Celosa?

K- …

R- Cada vez que me veas con ella, piensa en lo que significa para ti, triplícalo y eso es la mitad de lo que siento al verte con ese miserable.

K- Por suerte no tendrás que vernos mucho más, mañana partimos hacia Francia.

R- ¿Sabes lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi en el colegio?

K- No sé si quiero saberlo.

R- ¿Esta es la temible Katherine Beckett? La pequeña K-Bex había quedado convertida en una preciosa mujer, que creía incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca.

Ese nombre la provocó, de repente todos los sensores se activaron y se dio la vuelta pero sin escapar de mi abrazo, al contrario.

K- ¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre?

R- Sé más cosas de ti de las que crees preciosa.

K- ¿Conociste a Brandom?

R- Fue mi compañero, me habló mucho de ti, cada vez que te miro te veo reflejada en él.

K- ¿De verdad?

R- Por supuesto, era gracioso, al principio cuando hablaba de ti, creí que hablaba de su novia, parecía estar enamorado de ti, siempre hablaba de ti, hasta que descubrí que K-Bex era su pequeña hermanita.

K- Siempre odié que me llamara así y ahora daría lo que fuera por escucharle decírmelo.

R- No hablemos más de eso ahora, él querría que en este día estuvieras feliz.

K- No vas a contarme cómo ocurrió verdad.

R- Sabes que no, muchas veces es mejor mantener las cosas donde están.

K- ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando te vi?

R- ¿Dónde ha estado este apuesto hombre toda mi vida?

K- No, pensé que eras un ricachón sin cerebro, incapaz de hacer nada por sí solo, que conseguía las cosas mostrando unos cuantos dólares y su mejor sonrisa, esa que descubrí días después, luego, pensé que eras un hombre frío, controlador y manipulador pero en el fondo eres un romántico.

No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa.

K- ¿Qué? Demuéstrame lo contrario.

Miré hacia ambos lados, comprobando que nadie nos estuviera mirando, la estampé contra la pared sin miramientos, poniendo una mano sobre su cintura y otra sobre su nuca.

R- Yo que tú, dejaría de provocarme.

K- ¿O qué?

Querías jugar, bien, te demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

R- O te arrancaré el vestido, te pondré a cuatro patas y te haré mía, y créeme, lo de romántico lo dejo para otros, en la cama resulto ser ese controlador, manipulador que te hará suplicar por más.

K- ¿También me pegarás con tu látigo Christian Grey?

R- No necesito ponerte una mano encima para dejarte empapada, deseando por más, ¿quieres probar?

K- Imbécil.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, rozando apenas nuestros labios, levantando lentamente el vestido hasta llegar a su ropa interior, aún sin besarnos, notando su impaciencia y cuando se acercó a mí oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **PARECE QUE LA TENSIÓN DE ESTOS DOS CADA VEZ ES MÁS FUERTE, VEREMOS QUE PASA!**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**


	10. CAPÍTULO 10 - ¿DECIRME QUÉ?

**CAPÍTULO 10 –¿DECIRME QUÉ?**

 _…Me acerqué lentamente a ella, rozando apenas nuestros labios, levantando lentamente el vestido hasta llegar a su ropa interior, aún sin besarnos, notando su impaciencia y cuando se acercó a mí oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse…_

G- Será mejor que dejéis vuestros líos de amantes para otro momento, debéis partir hacia París, los amiguitos de tu marido acaban de despegar en su avión y vosotros debéis estar fuera antes de que aterricen.

K- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo le digo a toda esta gente que se vaya de mi propia boda?

G- Rick, dile a los invitados que abandonen la fiesta, no sé di que se encuentra mal la novia y necesita descanso, tranquilíceles.

K- Pero, mis padres van a preocuparse.

R- Gregor tiene razón, cuanto menos sepan más seguridad tendrán, irás a París a hacerte unos estudios, les diré eso.

K- ¿Dónde está Josh? Quiero verlo.

G- No hay tiempo para eso, hace unos minutos no parecías muy preocupada por engañar a tu marido-

K- No pienso moverme de aquí sin verlo, así que más le vale que mi marido entre por esa puerta.

J- Lo siento, mi vida, sé que te prometí una noche cómo la que cualquier mujer que acaba de casarse merece, pero, acaban de avisarme, debes marcharte, ten por seguro que he contemplado cada opción posible en la que no estuvieses con ese desgraciado.

K- Confía en mí.

J- De quien no me fio es de ese desgraciado.

R- No te preocupes, estará bien conmigo, no la dejaré sola un momento, ni en la cama, ni en el baño, creo que me hago a la idea de ducharnos juntos.

J- Ponle un dedo encima y te mato.

Se encararon pero Rick estaba tranquilo, sin miedo, riéndose en la cara de Josh.

K- Tú ve y saca a toda esa gente de aquí, Josh, ayúdame con la maleta, no podré bajarla sola.

Aún no podía creerlo, me encontraba todavía con el vestido de novia en el avión privado del que sería mi acompañante durante dos largos meses, hasta que Josh consiguiera convencer a sus ``jefes´´ de ir a Francia con él y ahí les atraparíamos y se acabaría todo.

En frente mía se encontraba ojos azules junto a su pequeña, la cual estaba dibujando mientras él le acariciaba el pelo, como podía ser tan distinto, con la niña era el hombre más dulce y tierno del universo pero cuando menos te lo esperas te deja empapada, con ganas de él y todo ello sin rozarte, era desesperante, una desesperación de la que era incapaz de deshacerme.

Creo que este mes serán treinta días en los que aclararme, en los que vería si realmente amaba a Josh y Rick era simplemente un capricho o por el contrario Josh era una excusa para no aceptar ese capricho que muchas desearían pero que tengo sólo yo a mi alcance, bueno, yo y Sophie, porque estaba segura que entre ellos hubo algo más, estoy segura y pienso descubrirlo.

Al- Papá ¿a dónde vamos?

R- ¿Te acuerdas qué querías hacer un viaje a París? Pues a ello vamos.

Al- Pero papi, mañana era la obra del colegio, hacía de princesa…

R- Lo siento calabaza, te prometo que ésta será la úl –Antes de que Rick acabara, la niña le interrumpió dejándolo helado y al borde de las lágrimas.

Al- ¡Tu trabajo es malo, todo lo malo es por tu culpa! ¡Eres el peor papá del mundo!

La niña salió disparada hacia la otra habitación del avión, en ese instante me encontré fuera de lugar, no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía si consolarle a él o ir con la niña, definitivamente decidí acercarme a él.

K- Hey… Seguro que dentro de unos minutos está aquí pidiéndole perdón al mejor padre del mundo.

R- Tiene razón, todo es por mi culpa, nunca me perdonará creo que ni yo mismo lo conseguiré.

K- ¿Sabes? Alguien me dijo una vez 'Cuando dudes, piensa que si has sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí llegarás hasta el final´

R- Sólo Brandom diría una cosa así de moñas, sabes, se me hace difícil no verte en él.

K- Me alegro que haya gente que le recuerde, en serio, no te preocupes, ve a hablar con ella, no sabemos nuestro destino, puede que un simple hecho como decirle a alguien que le quieres sea lo más importante, me encantaría decirle millones de cosas.

R- Siempre me decía que nos iba a presentar en cuánto todo esto acabase, por cosas como éstas creo en el destino, tú hermano me consideraba un modelo, pero estoy seguro de que fui yo quien aprendí de él.

K- Creo que hay alguien que te espera – Nos giramos y vimos como Alexis se encontraba asomada por la puerta-

R- Gracias.

K- Quiero algo a cambio, quiero que me hables de él, de vuestras aventuras, a veces tengo miedo de olvidar su cara.

R- Dalo por hecho.

En siete horas estábamos en la ciudad parisina, en el mejor hotel de toda la ciudad el Shangri-LaHotel, entramos en la Suite, sin duda tenía las mejores vistas de toda la ciudad.

K- ¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo has conseguido una habitación aquí? Es carísimo.

R- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya que no nos podremos quedar en mi casa hasta dentro de dos días, estaremos en el mejor hotel de la ciudad.

K- Un momento.

R- ¿Qué?

K- Entonces ¿no tenemos órdenes de arriba?

R- No, simplemente debemos esperar y colarnos en la fiesta de alguna forma y creo que sé cómo conseguirlo, es hora de darse una ducha y cambiarse, qué me dices calabaza, te apetece un baño con papá.

Al- ¡Siii!

Fueron hacia la que sería la habitación de ambos, y yo decidí ir hacia la mía, empecé a desvestirme pero llegó un momento en que no podía bajar más el vestido y no me quedó otra que llamarle, necesitaba ayuda.

Entró a la habitación con la corbata desatada y la camisa sin apenas botones cerrados, esto debería ser una broma.

R- ¿Qué ocurre?

K- ¿Te importa ayudarme con el vestido no puedo bajarlo del todo?

R- Creí que nunca lo pedirías, llevo todo el día deseando hacerlo.

Comenzó bajando lentamente la cremallera, dejando al descubierto mi espalda y cuando creí que ya había acabado, se dispuso a quitarme las horquillas de mi recogido, una a una, con delicadeza, dejando por completo mi pelo suelto y cuando quise mirar al frente me encontraba viendo nuestro propio reflejo, y si digo la verdad me gustó lo que vi.

R- Estás preciosa pero quiero seguir teniendo la posibilidad de tener hijos, así que será mejor que me vaya.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, que inundó toda la habitación, pero él tenía razón sería mejor ir más despacio.

Una hora más tarde salí de la habitación vestida con la ropa que pude coger antes de tomar el avión, y ahí estaba él tan atractivo como siempre, y eso que había dejado los trajes que tanto me gustaban por unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta blanca y una chupa de cuero.

R- ¿Lista?

K- Sí, claro, ¿pero a dónde vamos?

R- A la casa de una vieja amiga, nos conseguirá entradas para el evento.

En diez minutos llegamos al que se suponía debía ser nuestro destino, estaba nerviosa, mi instinto me decía que algo importante iba a ocurrir.

Meg- Rick, qué sorpresa, verte por aquí.

R- ¿Así piensas recibirme?

Meg- ¡Claro que no!

Se fundieron en un abrazo cargado de sentimientos y no pude evitar tener celos por ello, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su rostro al verme es como si hubiera visto a un cadáver.

R- Meg, ella es Katherine Beckett, es la hermana menor de Brandom.

Meg- Dios…

R- Lexis, por qué no vas a jugar con el perrito de la tía Meg a la habitación mientras los mayores hablamos de cosas feas.

K- ¿Conocías a Brandom?

Meg- Él fue, fue mi…

R- Era su prometida, deseaba volver a casa para contároslo, no había mayor regalo para él.

Meg- Ya que hemos hecho las presentaciones, qué querías Rick.

R- ¿Podrías conseguirnos entradas para la fiesta del año?

Meg- Intentaré mover algunos hilos pero no os aseguro nada.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo charlando, Ricj fue a la cocina y a ver a Alexis, hasta que no pude evitarlo más y le pregunté.

K- ¿Sabes por qué acabó con una bala en la cabeza?, sé que es difícil, ni yo sé cómo he sido capaz de hacerla pero necesito respuestas. –Sin darme cuenta Rick que se encontraba detrás de mí se apoyó contra un mueble negando con la cabeza esperando lo peor.

Meg- Ese día no tenía guardia, Rick decidió hacerla por él para que pudiésemos pasar la noche juntos, pero recibió una llamada de emergencia, había un hombre intentando inmolarse, hubo un tiroteo, fue una bala perdida, eso me dijeron sus jefes, iré con Rick a la cocina, necesito agua.

K- Claro, gracias- no, mi hermano no pudo acabar así, sé que oculta algo, lo sé, alguien acabó con él.

Meg- No os preocupéis, mañana tendréis las entradas.

R- No debí traerla aquí.

Meg- ¿Qué?

R- Nada, es mejor así.

Meg- Se nota de lejos que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, no desaproveches esta oportunidad.

R- No, no tienes ni idea, yo era el muchacho, que apuntaba al joven que intentaba inmolarse, fui yo el que apretó el gatillo, fue lo más duro que tuve que hacer en mi vida Meg, tuve que matar a mi mejor amigo porque resultó ser un traidor.

Meg- Lo sé.

R- ¿Qué?

Meg- Tengo contactos Rick, pero por eso no quiero recordarle así, quiero recordar el Brandom que me enamoró, con el que me prometí, sé de lo que hablo, al principio puede que te odie pero luego- en ese instante la interrumpió-

R- Luego yo saldré de su vida para siempre.

Meg- Pero…

R- No podemos estar juntos, nunca me lo perdonará, esto seguirá igual, nada será distinto.

Meg- Debes decírselo.

K- ¿Decirme qué?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**

 **AUNQUE ESTA NOCHE SEA EL FINAL DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA, CASTLE SEGUIRÁ VIVA MIENTRAS ESTÉ EN NUESTRO RECUERDO Y A TRAVÉS DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS TENDRÁ VIDA PROPIA ASÍ QUE NO DEJÉIS ESTO!**


	11. CAPÍTULO 11 - TODO TERMINA DONDE EMPEZÓ

**CAPÍTULO 11 – TODO TERMINA DONDE EMPEZÓ.**

 _R- No podemos estar juntos, nunca me lo perdonará, esto seguirá igual, nada será distinto._

 _Meg- Debes decírselo._

 _K- ¿Decirme qué?_

…

R- Nada, deberíamos ir al hotel.

K-Por vuestras caras no parecía que no fuera nada, qué ocurre.

R- Cuando llegue la hora lo sabrás, pero cuando suceda desearás que no te lo hubiera dicho nunca.

K- No me importa, dímelo.

R- Preciosa, deberás de darme algo a cambio, qué tal si me dejas que te prepare un tour por la capital Parisina.

K- ¿Pero me lo dirás?

R- Te lo haré olvidar, ya verás, qué me dices inspectora.

K- Hecho.

M- ¡Alexis! ¿Te gustaría una noche de chicas? Podríamos ver películas y comer helado.

AL- Papi ¿puedo?

R- Por supuesto amor, pero si ocurre algo, no dudes en llamar, ¿vale?

AL- ¡Bieen!

Llegamos a casa, me pidió que me fuese duchando, que le quedaba terminar de averiguar unos asuntos, estaba segura que lo tenía preparado desde que llegamos, no sabía que ponerme no tenía nada y se suponía que iríamos a los mejores sitios de París, y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos al salir del baño encontré una gran caja, que contenía un vestido increíble, con unos pendientes a juego y unos Jimmy Choo, que dudo que costaran menos de trescientos dólares.

R- Veo que mantengo mi acierto en cuanto a los gustos femeninos.

K- No era necesario.

R- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya lo entenderás, vístete te esperaré abajo.

Bajé las escaleras lista y decidida a saber qué me ocultaba, aunque no pude evitar cruzar pensamientos de miedo, ¿y si tenía razón, y si sólo me causaba dolor?

Todos mis temores se vieron alejados al encontrarme con aquellos ojos azules, qué has hecho conmigo, por más que he intentado odiarte, que he dado un paso atrás tú dabas tres más hacia mi, hoy no me importará nada, sólo seré Katherine Beckett.

K- ¿Qué tal?

R- Estás preciosa, debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde.

K- ¡¿En serio?! Sólo tú podías haber sido expulsado del instituto por subir una vaca a la azotea del mismo.

R- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

K- Yo no era tan extravagante, al contrario.

R- Venga ya, yo que creía que eras la más popular.

K- Estás muy equivocado, es más, si hubiéramos coincidido ni te habrías fijado en mí, y de haberlo hecho sería para llamarme friki, cuatro ojos o empollona, fingí estar enferma frente a mis padres el día del baile para no tener que ir sola, quién me habría invitado.

R- ¿No fuiste a tu baile de graduación?

K- No, y no te rías o te partiré las piernas.

R- Los que se metían contigo ahora, deben estar tirándose de los pelos al ver en la mujer en la que te has convertido.

K- Reconoce que tú habrías sido el peor, seguro que eras el típico chulito rodeado de todas.

R- Puede que hayas acertado, pero a veces sólo deseaba ser yo mismo, decirles que era un amante de la literatura británica no creo que hubiera dado buena imagen para el capitán del equipo de rugby, supongo que todos tenemos un friki dentro, sólo que algunos si sois capaces de mostrarlo sin importar el qué dirán.

Se limitó a alzarme la ceja.

R- Está bien, era el típico chulo engreído y sí probablemente no me hubiera comportado bien contigo pero me habría arrepentido toda la vida. ¿Confías en mí?

K- ¿Qué?

R- ¿Confías en mí?

K- Supongo.

La llevé a la terraza del restaurante, dónde había parejas bailando acompañados de una orquesta, noté como se tensaba a raíz que descubría lo que tenía planeado para ella.

K- No, me niego.

R- Vamos, es una compensación, el chico más popular del instituto te ha pedido ser su acompañante en el baile.

K- Dios, que vergüenza, no me hagas esto.

R- Es un baile, además no es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

No dejábamos de mirarnos y sonreír, pasó un largo tiempo, hasta que no pudimos más.

K- Me siento un poco mareada.

R- Debe ser por las vueltas.

K- Tal vez deberíamos parar.

R- Ya hemos parado, Kate yo…

K- ¿Sí?

Cada vez estábamos más cerca, pero no podía continuar, no antes de decirle la verdad, la que nos acabaría destruyendo, pero no podía continuar esto con una mentira.

Nos montamos en el coche y decidí llevarla a casa, sería mejor estar solos, ya iría mañana a por Alexis y mis cosas, porque tenía claro que no duraría mucho más a su lado.

K- ¿Por qué nos hemos ido? Estábamos a punto de, de dar un paso más.

R- Antes debes saber algo.

K- No, no quiero saberlo, no si después se terminará todo esto.

R- Debes saberlo, no está bien que estemos así, no, aún le debo respeto a tu familia.

K- ¿De qué hablas?

R- Fui yo, Kate, yo acabé con la vida de Brandom.

K- No, eso… eso no es verdad, era tu amigo.

R- Investigaba a Josh por mi cuenta, cada vez estaba más cerca, tu hermano estaba nervioso, me pedía que no continuara o moriría, hasta que encontré documentos, tu hermano servía para ellos, resultó ser un topo, Kate, intenté hacerle entrar en razón aquella tarde, estaba asustado, pero cuando quiso salir de todo aquello, tenía un chaleco atado al cuerpo y el mando en la mano, no tuve otra opción, lo único que pude hacer por él fue limpiar su nombre, sólo quiénes estábamos allí aquella tarde sabemos la verdad.

Yo le metí una bala a tu hermano para evitar que se inmolara, por eso, cada vez que he querido besarte, recuerdo que para ti simplemente soy el hijo de puta que rompió a tu familia, que llevó a tu madre a una depresión, a tu padre al alcohol y a ti a estar en continuo peligro al ingresar en la policía, por eso he aguantado todo este tiempo, para cuidarte, porque prefiero que estés con él, con el hijo de puta que metió a tu hermano en esa mierda, pero que al menos te podrá dar una vida feliz a estar conmigo, te acabará destruyendo al igual que me destruye a mí.

K- ¿Ha sido todo una mentira verdad?

R- No, no Kate.

K- ¿Has estado utilizándome para acercarte a él? Yo sólo era un peón, para conseguir encerrarle, para conseguir tu perdón.

R- Puede que empezara así Kate, pero te juro que ya nada es igual, si no de qué me serviría contártelo ahora, si lo he hecho es porque no puedo hacerte esto.

K- ¡Claro, lo fácil ha sido mentirme desde el principio! ¡Porque eres un cobarde, no tuviste valor para morir con él, no, le vendiste como a un traidor! ¡No sólo eso, me hiciste creer que todo esto era verdad!

R- Cuando hablaste con Meg, lo supe, no tenía otra opción, merecías saber la verdad.

K- ¡Déjame tranquila!

La agarré del brazo intentando que no se fuera, y lo único que recibí fue una bofetada por su parte, y un te odio de sus labios, para después encerrarse en su dormitorio, pasaron horas en las que la escuché llorar, hasta que el sueño pudo con ella, decidí entrar y su paz no duró mucho, comenzó a tener pesadillas, la abracé pero al despertar me echó de su lado, no sabía qué hacer y se me ocurrió llamar a la única persona capaz de calmarla, en unas seis horas entró por la puerta.

L- ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

R- Lleva así toda la noche, no, no debí contarle todo lo que ocurrió, no sé qué hacer para calmarla.

L- Tranquilo, pero será mejor que nos dejes solas, si está así por ti lo mejor es que no te vea aquí al despertar.

R- Cuídala Lannie, por favor.

L- Tranquila cariño, estoy aquí.

K- Lan…

L- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Decidí contarle todo lo ocurrido las últimas horas, sin poder creerlo, tuvo razón, en cuánto me contó la verdad no pude soportarlo más y le eché, pero qué pretendía.

L- Tranquila, le dije que fuera a otra parte, qué piensas hacer.

K- Ya no puedo confiar en nadie Lannie, sólo le tenía a él y a Josh, y uno le puso el arma y otro apretó el gatillo, él no era así, no sería capaz de matar a inocentes, aún no puedo creerlo, pero por qué me lo diría, y aunque fuera así no podría perdonarle Lan, se lo debo.

L- Kate, has sacrificado mucho tiempo tu vida por tu hermano, él siempre quiso tu bien, y no sé si está al lado de Richard o no, pero lo que puedes estar segura de que no querría que pasaras tu vida al lado de Josh.

K- Sólo quiero que todo esto pase, mañana llegará Josh, cómo podré mirarle a la cara, después de saber que metió a mi hermano en toda esa mierda.

L- Ha dejado unas doce llamadas, Kate, quizás sea algo importante.

K- No quiero saber nada.

L- No es sólo por lo de tu hermano, ¿verdad? ¿Estás…?

K- ¡No, no lo digas!

L- Sé que puede parecer difícil, pero Kate, nunca te he visto cómo con él, descansa y mañana lo verás todo de otra forma, debes descansar para la fiesta.

Y aquí me encontraba, agarrada del brazo del hombre que condenó a mi hermano, le notaba nervioso, no dejaba de preguntar por Rick, debería haber llegado hace horas y ahora está consiguiendo preocuparme a mi también, me disculpó ante una llamada, se le notaba enfadado, algo iba mal, aproveché esa situación para llamar a Rick, él debía saber que estaba ocurriendo y cuando quise darme cuenta tenía más de cincuenta llamadas suyas, eso ya no era normal.

R- ¡Dios, Kate! ¡Debes salir de allí! Mantén la calma, vete a la cocina te estaré esperando en la puerta de atrás, en un coche, allí estará Alexis, llévatela lejos.

J- ¿Kate con quién hablas amor?

R- Miente.

K- Ehh, sí, es Lan, me preguntaba si estoy bien.

R- Miente mejor, Kate.

K- Puedo pasártela si quieres, aunque bueno, ya sabes que como empiece a hablar no para.

J- No me engañes Kate, no me gustan las mentiras.

K- ¿Qué quieres? Se te veía preocupado.

J- Debes venir, ya tendréis tiempo de hablar con tu amiga.

K- He de ir antes al baño, en seguida vuelvo.

R- Sal de ahí, corre, te espero fuera.

J- A mí no me la pegas, deja el jueguecito, no significas nada para él si te ha dejado aquí, sola.

K- Él se enterará, e irá a por ti, al igual que con Brandom.

J- Vaya, así que ya sabes el pequeño secreto, tu hermano fue un héroe.

K- Tú lo metiste en esa mierda, pero no te queda mucho, estás acabado.

J- Hoy, vengaremos a tu hermano, ese hijo de puta va a pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho.

K- Déjale, haz conmigo lo que quieras pero a él no le hagas daño.

J- Me vas a servir más de lo que creía, mira el móvil, ves este vídeo, tengo a la pequeña pelirroja, de ti depende que acabe muerta o viva.

Habíamos recorrido varios pasillos, y nos encontrábamos en una sala, vi a un joven que me resultó familiar, sí, le había visto antes, salía en fotos junto a Brandom, le dieron órdenes, cuando le dieran la señal debería hacerlo, querían acabar con todo el mundo. Le vistieron con un traje muy elegante, nadie diría que correría la misma suerte que mi hermano.

-POV RICK-

G- ¡Han cogido a Sophie!

R- ¿¡Cómo que la ha cogido?! Voy a entrar ahí, Kate está dentro.

G- ¡No! Desaloja la zona, no podemos perder el tiempo.

R- Procura que nadie salga herido, ya has visto de lo que ha servido dejarle suelto.

Desalojamos todo lo que pudimos por las puertas traseras y cuando creíamos que sólo quedábamos nosotros, apareció Hakim, él era el terrorista, primero Brandom y ahora él, tomamos posiciones.

R- ¡Suéltala Hakim!

H- Vaya, si es el infiel que mató a Brandom, pagaréis todo el daño causado.

R- ¡Estamos solos Hakim, hemos desalojado el edificio!

H- Error otra vez, tenemos a tu amiguita, la detective, por no hablar de tu hija.

R- Hakim, tú no eras así, tenías una chica a la que querías, familia, lo tenías todo.

H- Eres un mentiroso, me engañaste.

R- Los que te han engañado son los que te han puesto ese chaleco encima, te piden que mueras, y ellos siguen con vida.

H- Alá elige a los mártires de entre los valientes, vais a morir hijos de puta.

R- Déjales ir, es a mi a quien quiere tu jefe, déjala, me quedaré yo sólo contigo. –Fui bajando el arma lentamente hasta dejarla en el suelo, mandarás al infierno al infiel que mató a un mártir que mejor que eso, irás al paraíso, porque ¿eso es lo que quieres no, ir al paraíso? ¿O no? Quizás fueron ellos los que lo han querido así.

H- Cállate, no me vas a convencer, es demasiado tarde.

Sophie pudo escapar y se alejó con unos cuántos policías, sólo quedábamos Gregor, tres policías y yo.

G- Lo va a hacer chaval, hay que salir de aquí, retiraos, vamos joder.

R- ¡Tu hermano no habría querido esto!

H- ¡Para hablar de mi hermano te lavas la boca mamón!

R- Se sacrificó por vosotros, por traer dinero a casa y ¿así se lo pagas? No le defraudes ahora, no tires por tierra su sacrificio.

Me fui acercando un poco a él.

R- No quieres morir, no quieres.

Fue bajando lentamente el detonador, ya está, todo ha terminado, tranquilo chaval.

R- Vamos a quitarte el chaleco, muy despacio ¿vale?

Cuando estábamos a unos tres metros de él oí una voz gritar: ¡Es una trampa, tienen otro detonador!

Y de pronto todo estalló a mi alrededor, sentía los músculos entumecidos y un leve dolor en el abdomen, un pitido por la detonación y recordé aquella voz, Kate… fue lo último que pude pronunciar, antes de que todo el mundo me rodease.

R- Es… estoy bien, tranquilos.

G- Rick, estás sangrando.

R- No. No importa, ¿dónde está Kate?

G- Todo ha terminado, le hemos quitado el detonador a Josh, él hizo estallar la bomba, le hemos detenido, ya está.

R- ¿Dónde está?

G- Debería verte una ambulancia, yo le diré que vaya ahora.

R- ¡No!

G- Está bien.

Me apoyé contra el coche, me faltaba el aire cada vez más hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome.

K- Lo siento, todo esto es culpa mía, te pondrás bien ¿verdad?

R- Esto sólo es un rasguño.

K- Estás perdiendo mucha sangre Rick, por favor, vayamos a la ambulancia.

Pasé mi brazo por encima de ella para poder sostenerme hasta la ambulancia, cuando pasamos por el coche policial, y habló ese desgraciado.

J- ¡Esto no ha acabado, aún tengo una pelirroja que se muere por verte!

Me giré hacia él, no, no podía ser verdad, Lex estaba a salvo.

J- _Todo termina donde empezó._

R- El cementerio…

J- Para cuando llegues ya habrá muerto.

Cogí el coche patrulla y puse todas las sirenas, Gregor me siguió sabía que algo iba mal para que yo saliera así.

K- ¡¿Qué ocurre Rick?!

R- Tienen a Alexis, debí haberlo visto antes.

K- ¿¡Por qué al cementerio?! Podría ser una trampa.

R- Allí fue donde conocí a tu hermano, allí fue donde le disparé Kate, todo termina donde empieza, quiere matarla.

Aparqué metros antes y le di un arma y otro chaleco para ella.

R- No te separes de mí, y sobre todo no hagas ningún movimiento brusco.

K- Rick, sé lo que hay que hacer, tranquilo, saldremos de ésta.

Todo mi mundo se paralizó al verla allí, estaba sentada, la tenían atada a un árbol, gracias a dios que llegamos a tiempo no podría con todo esto.

Corrimos a desatarla, pero entonces lo vi, tenía un impacto de bala no, no, la desaté y la tumbé.

Al- Papi… duele.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas corriesen por mis mejillas, me tumbé a su lado sujetándole la cabeza y quitándome la camisa para ponérsela de gasa y evitar que saliera más sangre.

R- Papá está aquí mi amor, todo va a salir bien ¿recuerdas?

Al- ¿Me voy a morir?

R- No, ¿no puedes dejar a papá solo recuerdas? Nuestra promesa.

Al- Tengo sueño.

R- Ya vienen los médicos amor, mira, lo oyes son las sirenas, Kate ha llamado, aguanta vale.

Al- Te quiero papi, mucho.

R- No, no mi amor, aguanta, por favor.

Cerró sus ojitos, pero no, no podía acabar así, no ahora, comencé a realizarle la RCP.

G- Rick, no hay nada que hacer, está.

R- ¡Dejadme!

G- Debes curarte, estás perdiendo mucha sangre.

R- ¡Qué me dejéis, joder! ¡Mi hija está viva!

Vamos, vamos Alexis, por favor, no me dejes.

Las lágrimas corrían aún más y desistí, me limité a abrazarla y a llenarla de besos, los sanitarios me intentaban apartar de ella para llevársela, hasta que lo consiguieron, me puse en pie, pero todo se volvió negro y lo último que sentí fue su voz llamándome desesperada y los sanitarios cargándome en la camilla.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **NO ME MATÉIS POR ESTO, Y POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES, PERO OS DEJO CON UNOS ADELANTOS DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS!**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDÉIS COMENTAR!**

 _[…]Hace un mes desde que me arrebataron a mi pequeña, y este desgraciado pagaría por ello, no fui capaz de acudir de nuevo a visitar su tumba desde su funeral, ahora que ya se había celebrado el juicio y éste hijo de puta iba a pagar el resto de su vida en un zulo por ello, ahora era mi turno de vengarla, Kate me esperaba al otro lado junto a Espo, el cual me había permitido la entrada ilegalmente, le devolvería cada segundo del dolor que mi niña sintió, le reventaré cada uno de los huesos hasta que le falte la voz, hasta que caiga rendido[…]_

 _[…]La abracé, sólo me quedaba ella, ella, la que estuvo ahí durante mis caídas y la que ahora me acompaña por segunda vez al que ahora es el descanso eterno de mi pequeña, no sabes cuánto te echo de menos[…]_


	12. CAPÍTULO 12 - INVENCIBLES COMO EL TIEMPO

**_CAPÍTULO 12 – INVENCIBLES COMO EL TIEMPO_**

Dos días después estaba en casa, en la de Kate por supuesto, no me creía con fuerzas para volver al loft, aún no era consciente de nada de lo ocurrido, todavía pensaba que de un momento a otro aparecería mi pequeña bajando por las escaleras.

Con la muerte de Alexis no he hecho más que ser un cobarde, ¿Qué por qué? Porque aún no he sido capaz de derramar ni una lágrima tras su muerte, y eso era algo que me pesaba, demasiado diría yo, intentaba no dejarlo salir y lo conseguía hasta que iba a dormir, donde me despertaba gracias a Kate, sudando.

Kate, si no estuviera ella, posiblemente me habría dado por vencido, lo pensé, pensé en abandonar, un disparo, simple y rápido, pero se lo debía, nos lo debíamos, se lo debía a Lexi.

Noté su abrazo y simplemente cerré los ojos, sintiéndola.

K- Deberías vestirte, se nos hará tarde amor.

Me giré sobre su abrazo, para dejarle un beso sobre su cabeza, para después ir a por unos boxers dejando la toalla caer.

K- Te espero abajo, tranquilo, sé que necesitas estar solo en estos momentos.

Ni una miserable sonrisa, nada, estaba muerto en vida, otra mujer en estas circunstancias ya se habría ido, ella era todo lo que me quedaba, y sentía que la perdía, pero para volver a ser como hace unos días tendría que haberme recuperado y la verdad, no me creía capaz, pero lo intentaría, al menos mientras ella estuviera delante, se lo debía.

En menos de veinte minutos me encontraba vestido con un elegante traje negro, hace unos meses el reflejo me habría mostrado un hombre capaz de todo, elegante, apuesto, atractivo pero ahora sólo veía un rostro cansado y sin vida.

K- Lamento interrumpir-Simplemente negué- pero llegaremos tarde.

R- Sí.

Unos veinte minutos después me encontraba cargando junto a Porter el ataúd de mi hija, quería una ceremonia íntima, pero pese a mis esfuerzos varios medios lograron colarse en el acto, queriendo quizás ser los primeros en transmitir la noticia, mi discurso quién sabe, pero en unos meses no se acordarán de ella, quizás en cada aniversario, por eso quería algo íntimo, mi hija no es, era, un mono de feria para los medios.

La ceremonia dio comienzo y me situé junto a Kate, que me abrazó sin importarle nada más que nosotros, la descuidé, hasta ese momento no supe que ella también estaba sufriendo, hasta que la vi rota por el llanto no supe lo importante que era Alexis para ella, lo único que me salía era apretarla contra mí y decirle palabras tranquilizadoras.

Llegó el momento, debía hacer lo que todos esperaban, todos dijeron unas palabras y yo no podía ser menos.

R- Cuando me comunicaron la noticia de mi paternidad, no imaginaba que me entregarían a la niña más dulce e inteligente, lamento no haberte podido dar la vida que merecías, nunca imaginé que acabaría todo así, donde empezó esta pesadilla, has sido mi faro, mi guía, por ti he seguido adelante en muchas ocasiones, y ahora te has ido, pero, me dejaste el mejor regalo, gracias a ti, conocí al amor de mi vida, a la mujer que roba mis sentidos, no dudes que tu recuerdo seguirá presente en mí, en nosotros, tú me has enseñado muchas cosas, me has enseñado a creer en la magia, en la ilusión, en la vida.

Siempre tuyo.

Besé la rosa y la deposité encima de su ataúd, me recoloqué las gafas, mientras volvía al lado de Kate, todo había terminado.

R- Vamos, te llevaré a casa, se hace tarde.

K- ¿Y tú?

R- No te preocupes, debo ir a un sitio.

K- Iré contigo.

R- No, amor esto tengo que hacerlo solo, tranquila iré con Javi.

K- No, iré contigo, me da igual, no puedes quedarte solo.

R- No, Porter llévela a casa, y que no salga hasta que yo vuelva.

Llevaba veinte minutos tras él, en los que no comprendo a dónde diablos quiere ir, está dando vueltas inútiles como retardando el momento, tal vez necesitaba dar un paseo, pero para eso no me habría alejado, eso lo tenía claro.

R- ¿Te importaría dejar de perseguirme?

K- Yo, iba, a…. –joder Kate, piensa algo- ahí a comprar comida.

R- Aún no soy imbécil, Kate si te pedí que te quedaras en casa es porque no quiero involucrarte en esto.

K- ¿Involucrarme en qué? ¿En darle vueltas a la manzana?

R- Mira frente a ti.

K- Dime que no vas a entrar.

R- …

K- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? No van a dejarte acercarte un paso a él, está en una celda de máxima seguridad, además ya está condenado a muerte.

R- Ese desgraciado va a pagar cada segundo del sufrimiento que sufrió mi hija, y tengo contactos suficientes para entrar ahí, el turno de mi contacto acaba de comenzar y ya le han trasladado para un vis a vis con su supuesto médico.

K- No lo hagas- estaba al borde de las lágrimas – Piensa en todo lo que hemos pasado por su culpa, ella quería alejarte de todo esto, cumple su última voluntad Rick.

R- Por desgracia no está aquí para verlo, pero te prometo que después de esto todo acabará, lo necesito Kate, no lo hagas más complicado, por favor.

K- Al menos déjame estar contigo.

R- Será mejor que no veas eso.

K- Recuerda que yo también tengo contactos, déjame entrar y después sólo abrázame y bésame.

Hace un mes desde que me arrebataron a mi pequeña, y este desgraciado pagaría por ello, no fui capaz de acudir de nuevo a visitar su tumba desde su funeral, ahora que ya se había celebrado el juicio y éste hijo de puta iba a pagar el resto de su vida en un zulo por ello, ahora era mi turno de vengarla, Kate me esperaba al otro lado junto a Espo, el cual me había permitido la entrada ilegalmente, le devolvería cada segundo del dolor que mi niña sintió, le reventaré cada uno de los huesos hasta que le falte la voz, hasta que caiga rendido

DF- Llegas tarde Rick, esto complica las cosas.

R- Cuánto tengo.

DF- No más de 25 minutos.

R- Es más que suficiente.

J- Doctor ya vino ayer, qué quiere ahora me queda poco tiempo aquí prefiero aprovecharlo.

R- Lamento comunicarte que el doctor no ha podido venir y casualmente conozco al guarda de turno y ya te imaginas.

J- ¡No! ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Están las cámaras no puedes hacerme nada!

R- Están pinchadas, y no me hagas esperar más o será peor.

J- Yo, yo no quería hacerlo, ellos me obligaron, cuánto quieres, te lo daré.

En cuanto escuché el primer grito por el golpe giré la cabeza, no era capaz de verlo, él fue formado para realizar este tipo de torturas incluso soportarlas, pero yo no estaba preparada para verlo, no a él, no así.

R- ¡Podías haberme matado a mí, hijo de puta! ¡Era a mí a quién querías!

J- Debería haberme follado a mi mujer y llevármela lejos de ti.

Le propinó otro golpe de nuevo que le hizo caer al suelo.

R- Ahora que lo mencionas, firma, son los papeles del divorcio y puedes estar tranquilo no le puse una mano encima mientras estaba contigo, ya sabes no quería dejarte en ridículo.

J- Tú… eres el único… que queda en ridículo… crees que una mujer como ella prefiere estar con un hombre lleno de traumas y violencia en su vida, no eres más que un pobre desgraciado que no es capaz ni de mantener con vida a su hija,

Le estaba provocando, estaba cayendo en su juego, y lo consiguió porque Rick se tumbó encima suya y comenzó a pegarle sin reparo, quería que lo matara, eso no podrían esconderlo y culparían a Rick.

K- ¡Sácale de ahí! ¡Joder!

Corrí hacia la sala contigua dónde se encontraban y le agarré del cuello separándole, diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras, haciéndole ver que eso era lo que buscaba, que lo matara, acabar con esa tortura de estar encarcelado y encima conseguir que encerraran a Rick, no podía permitirlo.

J- Katie… ¿quieres hacerme compañía?

Volvió a enfrentarlo pero volví a sujetarle, cogí los malditos papeles y le hice firmar, hasta ese momento no caí en la cuenta de que seguíamos casados, de que seguía unida a ese desgraciado.

J- ¿Un último beso?

K- Vámonos amor.

R- ¿No vamos a casa?

K- Debes hacer algo antes, para cerrar esto de una vez, para que comencemos a ser felices.

R- Gracias.

K- Siempre.

La abracé, sólo me quedaba ella, ella, la que estuvo ahí durante mis caídas y la que ahora me acompaña por segunda vez al que ahora es el descanso eterno de mi pequeña, no sabes cuánto te echo de menos mi vida, noté sus lágrimas y me di cuenta que una vez más mi hija me llevó a la felicidad, a esta hermosa mujer.

R- Vamos a casa, aún tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Cuando subí a la habitación ella se encontraba desabrochando el vestido que usó para el funeral, tomé sus manos y la hice parar, negando lentamente, poniendo mis manos en el lugar que ocupaban las suyas, todo era demasiado lento y rápido, minutos después la senté en la cama y me dediqué a quitarle los zapatos y bajando lentamente sus medias sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, demostrándole todo el amor que se merecía.

Esta vez fue ella quien se acercó, despojándome de la chaqueta y la camisa con la misma lentitud con la que yo había empezado, y así con mis pantalones y los zapatos.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, tumbándola, mirándola, sintiéndola, y fue entonces cuando nuestros labios se unieron, dejando atrás los miedos, los reproches, haciéndome sentir que lo bueno está por llegar que esto también lo superaremos, siendo un único latir.

Sin darnos cuenta ya no teníamos ropa, nuestras manos lo habían hecho todo unidas al deseo presente.

No puedo recordar las veces que he recorrido tu cuerpo llenándolo de besos y caricias así como el sonido entrecortado de tu respiración que no hacía más que aumentar mis ganas de hacerte mía al fin, y ese momento estaba cerca, en cuanto nos olvidamos de los besos y nos dedicamos a lo que mejor sabíamos hacer, hablar con la mirada, introduciendo así un par de dedos en ti, preparándote, hasta que no pudiste más y te has dejado ir en mi mano, rogándome por más, tomando tú la iniciativa e introduciéndome en ti, para comenzar un baile que ojalá no terminara nunca, que ojalá fuera invencible, como el tiempo.

No estaba equivocado, eres el mejor despertar que he podido vivir, no hay mejor sensación que abrir mis ojos y encontrarte relajada, desnuda y a mi lado.

R- Gracias por ayudarme a mantenerme alejado de ese pasado, el que aparece cada vez que mis miedos vuelven destruyéndome, vuelven aún más fuertes, gracias por sacarme del silencio y la derrota en la que estaba sumido, te quiero.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO TENÍA UN BLOQUEO ENORME Y ESTE CAPÍTULO NO MERECÍA MENOS! GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO UNA VEZ MÁS!**


	13. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO

Cuatro años, hoy exactamente han pasado cuatro años en los que te alejaron de mí, en los que no sólo te perdí a ti, perdí al motor de mi existencia, la dejé ir, en un acto de oportuna valentía, preferí acabar ahí a demostrarle que el hombre del que se enamoró no existía ya, se quedó en una sombra de lo que fue, te preguntarás que ocurrió, mejor dicho que ocurre, porque no hay día en que no reciba una llamada por su parte esperando una respuesta, una respuesta que nunca le daré, que es mejor no escuchar.

No he sido capaz de superar tu muerte Alexis, perdí la cabeza y le maté, acabé con su vida, sucumbí, tenía dos opciones o escapar o enfrentarme a un juicio y la única forma de escoger la segunda era sin tener ataduras, puede que fuera egoísta por mi parte, no le dejé opción, simplemente me presenté en casa y le dije que se acabó, por el bien de ambos.

Acabo de cumplir mi condena, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y no hay día en el que no piense en lo estúpido que fui, que podríamos haberlo superado, juntos, como siempre, no creo tener mucho tiempo, ella estará de camino, me conoce demasiado y sabrá que el primer sitio al que iría sería aquí, contigo, por eso debo hacer esto antes de verla, sí, en otro acto más de cobardía por mi parte, porque estoy seguro que no sería capaz de apretar el gatillo a su lado, nunca habría pensado que mi vida acabaría así, pero ya lo dijeron una vez, todo termina donde un día empezó, muy pronto estaremos juntos vida mía.

 _Querida Katherine:_

 _Perdóname, perdona a este cobarde que no fue capaz de cumplir su promesa, pero en cierto modo esta es mi forma de amarte, no soy digno de ti aunque ahora no lo puedas ver, sólo soy un hombre lleno de traumas, nunca olvides lo muchísimo que te amo y te amaré, gracias por haber sido el pilar de mi vida en mis días claros, pero ni tú, la mujer que más amo y amaré ha sido capaz de destruir mis monstruos y entonces soy consciente de que nada lo hará._

 _Vive, por mí, por Alexis._

 _Siempre tuyo,R.C_

Tomé la pistola temblando, dicen que cuando la muerte pasa tan cerca de ti todas las imágenes de tu vida se suceden a un ritmo brutal y lo único que tengo en mente es aquella noche que me diste, aquellas sonrisas que me mostraste y el amor que me entregaste, perdóname.

El suave ``clic´´ del seguro es lo único que escuché, pero no era lo único que retumbaba en el cementerio, una voz, una voz que gritaba que parase, cerré los ojos iniciando una cuenta atrás hasta que sentí el impacto, no, no sentí el impacto de la bala, sentí el impacto de unos labios que de manera urgente se abrían espacio en mí, mientras suaves lágrimas corrían ahora por nuestras mejillas.

Y así fue como todo terminó donde empezó, así fue como el amor de mi vida consiguió cerrar el círculo, y por eso doce años después estás tú aquí Emily, esa es nuestra historia hija, el comienzo de tu historia.

 **FIN**

 **ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HABÉIS SEGUIDO EL FIC Y NO HABÉIS DEJADO DE PONER COMENTARIOS DE APOYO, AHORA A SEGUIR CON MÁS HISTORIAS EMOCIONANTES!**

 **QUIERO DECIR QUE ME HE EMOCIONADO MUCHÍSIMO AL ACABAR EL FIC Y ESPERO LO HAYÁIS DISFRUTADO.**


End file.
